Traspasando Vidas
by leilani-z
Summary: Drarry, slash. Una noche, un enfrentamiento y una mala decision, fueron las causanes del destino que los envolvio a ambos. Ahora un hechizo los enviara a la epoca donde todo comenzo... a 1980 con Lily y James Potter. Cap 3: Confianza y Lealtad.
1. Cap 1: Plan Fallido

**Traspasando Vidas**

**Sumary: **Siempre se creyó que Harry terminaría con el Lord Tenebroso, era lo que todos estaban esperando y en lo que tenían fe… nunca imaginaron que la profecía podría fallar… Ahora, después de un año y de mucha espera, una nueva opción aparece con una nueva esperanza de cambiar la situación, derrocando así finalmente a Voldemort.

**Notas: **Hola a todos los que ya me conocen, nuevamente hago aparición con este fic, ahora siendo un Drarry. Tal vez al leer este primer cap no entiendan mucho de la trama ni las razones por las que nuestros personajes están así, pero en los siguientes capítulos todo se irá aclarando por medio de recuerdos. Así que sin más, los dejo con el primer capítulo, esperando estar haciéndolo bien…

**Advertencias:**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+ **Cambio de escena

**/./././././././././** Flash back

-blablabla- Conversación normal

**Pareja principal**: Draco/Harry, slash.

**Parejas secundarias**: ¿?, saldrán a lo largo del capítulo…

**Spoilers:** si, habrá varios spoiler en el Fic, la mayoría serán del séptimo libro.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y compañía, son obra y arte exclusivamente de la gran mente de J.K. Rowling

.

**Capítulo 1: Plan Fallido**

**.**

Tres sombras se movían con agilidad en la oscuridad que abundaba por la ciudad de Londres, cubiertos completamente por túnicas de color negro, evitaban las calles donde pudiese haber la posibilidad de encontrarse con alguna persona, de vez en cuando los tres giraban sus cabezas a cada lado del camino y detrás de ellos, claramente estando alertas por si alguien pudiese seguirlos… prontamente llegaron a lo que a simple vista parecía un edificio derruido y abandonado, las ventanas y puerta perchadas, así como el polvo que en el lugar existía, decía claramente que hacía mucho tiempo que aquel lugar se encontraba deshabitado. Las tres figuras se agruparon entonces en una de las esquinas del edificio, y asegurándose de no ser vistos, se miraron entre ellos e hicieron lo que parecía un asentimiento de cabeza… un segundo después el sonido de un _crack_ los acompaño mientras desaparecían… y las calles quedaron nuevamente en silencio.

En un oscuro y pequeño callejón detrás de aquella construcción, dos de las sombras esperaban con impaciencia con un par de bultos sobre sus espaldas, mientras que la tercera –más baja que las otras dos- sacaba diversos objetos de debajo de su túnica… una suave luz azul, salida de una varita flotante, iluminaba el pequeño callejón… minutos después, en el sucio suelo, se encontraban dos pergaminos, dos frascos de pociones, tres giratiempos, y un circulo con extrañas letras y figuras dibujado en el lugar… a pequeña figura se sentó rápidamente en el suelo cerca de todos los objetos…

- ¿Segura de que esto funcionará? – preguntó uno de los que estaban de pie, siendo un poco más bajo que el otro, su voz sonando un tanto insegura y preocupada.

- Si… hemos tenido seis meses planeando esto, y buscando la información que necesitábamos… - respondió la pequeña figura, su voz anunciando que se trataba de una chica.

- Es que realmente no estoy seguro de que… - comenzó a decir el primero siendo interrumpido bruscamente por el otro personaje a su lado.

- Déjala que haga lo que tenga que hacer… tú mejor que nadie sabes que ella nunca se ha equivocado en ningún hechizo, poción o lo que le parezca… - la voz había sonado con un tono hastiado e impaciente.

- … Es curioso que tu digas eso, siendo que siempre te distinguiste por menospreciar a mis amigos… - respondió el otro chico, esta vez el tono de voz que había utilizado era de enfado e irritabilidad.

- Te menospreciaba a ti, que es distinto… a tus amigos solo los insultaba… - contestó arrogantemente el otro y su interlocutor pudo decir que hasta sonreía de la misma manera.

- Bueno, ya basta los dos, no es momento para que se estén peleando, recuerden que ustedes tienen que trabajar juntos a partir de hoy… - les regaño fuertemente la chica –a pesar de que su voz no había subido lo suficiente para parecer un grito-, haciendo que la discusión quedará de lado inmediatamente.

- Mione… es que no entiendo porque tengo que ir justamente con él… - se quejó el que había hablado primero de los dos chicos.

- Por qué, Harry… de no haber sido por él, no habríamos tenido la oportunidad de idear este plan y por ende conseguir todos los ingredientes para realizarlo… - reprochó la chica bajándose la capucha de la túnica, dejando así ver el rostro un tanto delgado, ojeroso, pálido y con varias marcas que claramente se identificaban como cicatrices; el cabello castaño antes largo y enmarañado, ahora lucia opaco, corto y sin vida.

- Grrr – Harry se bajó también la capucha, dejando a relucir su rostro bronceado un tanto demacrado, los ojos verdes que se custodiaban por gafas rectangulares apenas brillaban dando la visión poco acertada de lo que alguna vez fueron, mientras que sobre el lado derecho de su frente y resguardada bajo una capa de enmarañado cabello negro, se encontraba la cicatriz en forma de rayo que lo señalaría siempre como lo que todos conocían… 'El-niño-que-vivió'… enfocó sus ojos en su compañera y la miró con un gesto que claramente decía que estaba en desacuerdo con la situación a la que prontamente se enfrentaría.

- Deja de estar quejándote Potter, y enfrenta la situación como lo que es. – dijo el otro chico descubriéndose el rostro, dejando ver así la palidez de la que era poseedor, los ojos de un color grisáceo brillaban un poco por la luz del lugar, bajo ellos se podían apreciar unas tenues pero significativas ojeras; un par de marcas en las mejillas –apenas visibles- dejaban en claro que antes ahí existieron cicatrices, mientras que el cabello corto platinado –que caía libre por los lados de su cabeza- parecía darle un toque elegante.

- Ja, y ¿cómo definirías la situación en la que estamos? – pregunto sardónicamente el de mirada esmeralda al tiempo en que cruzaba los brazos y miraba al otro con una ceja alzada.

- Yo la llamaría realidad, Potter… - dijo seriamente el otro chico mirando fijamente al moreno - … tienes que ser consciente de que en estos momentos no te quedan más amigos en los que podrías confiar para realizar esta misión… sí, es cierto que Granger está viva, pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que no cuenta en estos momentos… - continuó diciendo, sonando extrañamente como si un padre estuviese llamando la atención a su hijo y lo quisiese hacer consciente de que es lo que debería o no hacer - … ella es la única que podría realizar un hechizo tan poderoso como este y que nos ayudaría a regresar en caso de ser necesario… y la misión es demasiado importante como para arriesgarnos a fallar…

- … - Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto seguida de una de comprensión… sin duda le había dolido que su actual 'compañero' de equipo le dijese una realidad tan cruda como la que estaba viviendo en esos momentos… recordándole, que además de Hermione solo había muy pocos chicos de su curso que aún sobrevivían en esa guerra; chicos en los que no tenía su confianza tan alta como lo era el su castaña amiga; y aunque ciertamente tampoco tenía una alta confianza en él, estaba seguro de que cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho para ganarse el aprecio de su amiga –quien debería de ser quien más le odiara- debió de haber sido algo grande, como para que ella depositase el buen resultado de la misión en ambos por igual…

- … uff… lamento decirlo Harry, pero Draco tiene razón… muy aparte de las razones que él te dio, también debemos tomar en cuenta la vigilancia que Voldemort ha colocado sobre los grupos de rebelión… - la castaña comenzó diciendo aquello sin apartar la vista de lo que hacía en esos momentos, sus manos sostenían la cadena de uno de los giratiempos mientras que esté se encontraba sumergido en un frasco con un liquido de un color obscuro difícil de identificar en esos momentos - … lo que nos dice que él sospecha de que estamos tramando algo que podría significar su derrota y si descubren que yo he desaparecido, entonces tendrán una razón para atacarnos de inmediato… - terminó diciendo ella al tiempo en que sacaba el giratiempo del frasco y lo colocaba a un lado, para después tomar otro y hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que con **Malfoy** no ocurrirá lo mismo? – preguntó Harry, resaltando claramente el apellido de su némesis, pues no le había gustado nada el que su amiga le hablase por su nombre… algo que, nuevamente, le revelaba la confianza que ella tenía depositada en el oji gris.

- … Eso es fácil Potter… - en esa ocasión fue Draco el que contestó, su rostro serio no indicaba que estuviese molesto por la poca confianza que el otro joven tenía en él -… Voldemort tiene la extraña idea de que ninguno de sus mortífagos sería capaz de traicionarlo… no ahora que tiene el control sobre el Ministerio Muggle, el Ministario de Magia y Howards; y aun más cuando todos creen que estás muerto…

- y, ¿cómo es que tu supiste que estaba vivo? – preguntó Harry con suspicacia, no pudiendo evitar reflejar curiosidad en su mirada, así como la desconfianza se acrecentaba… intuía que algo había oculto, no estaba seguro de que, pero su instinto le gritaba que detrás de toda esa situación había algo más…

- Draco ha estado de nuestro lado desde el momento en que tu moriste… - contestó Hermione serenamente sin levantar su mirada a ellos, evitando de esa forma que el peli plateado respondiese y al mismo tiempo haciendo que la mirada de su amigo se dirigiese a ella - … Harry, él incluso nos ha dado el aviso de cuando pretenden atacarnos, por eso es que hasta ahora hemos podido sobrevivir.

- … Mira Potter, sé que no confías en mí ni pretendo que lo hagas… - Draco ignoró la mirada incrédula y un tanto molesta que le dedicó Hermione al instante en que termino aquella frase, y continuo con lo que pretendía decir - … si estoy en esto contigo, es porque tengo mis propios intereses en cambiar todo lo que ha sucedido hasta hoy.

Harry miró a Malfoy con desconfianza, pero no fue capaz de decir nada para refutar lo que el otro había dicho… él mejor que nadie sabía de las razones que llevaban al Slytherin a hacer ese viaje con él, Hermione había sido muy honesta con respecto a eso… Malfoy había perdido a sus padres unas semanas después de que el Lord hubiese ascendido al poder, obviamente en un inicio había creído que habían sido asesinados por los magos que en ese momento se revelaban con fiereza a los deseos de Voldemort; aunque después de escuchar toda la historia de su amiga, supo que había sido el mismísimo Riddle quien había ocasionado aquellas muertes.

- Muy bien, ya está todo preparado. - declaró la castaña después de varios segundos donde reino el silencio, haciendo así que los dos chicos pusieran su completa atención en ella – Será mejor que cambien su apariencia rápido, la luna llena está a punto de colocarse en el punto más alto y es necesario hacer el hechizo en ese momento. – terminó de decir ella mientras se levantaba del suelo, donde se había sentado para preparar todo, y se colocaba ella misma uno de los giratiempos que llevaba.

Ambos chicos entonces se colocaron frente a frente, apenas separados por un metro de distancia, se apuntaron con las varitas a la altura de los ojos y recitando '_oculus colortus_'. De inmediato un suave brillo salió de sus varitas dirigías a los ojos de cada uno, cegándolos por unos cuantos segundos, para después verse entre ellos, descubriendo así el nuevo color de sus ojos… Harry, había dejado a un lado el hermoso color verde esmeralda, para dar paso a un azul cielo precioso; Draco en cambio había adquirido un color miel que en ciertos momentos –dependiendo del enfoque de la luz- parecían dorados… segundos después volvían a apuntarse con sus varitas, en esa ocasión apuntándose a la parte alta de sus cabezas y conjurando otro hechizo, hicieron que sus cabellos cambiasen también. Draco obtuvo un cabello rubio –de lo que se consideraría normal- con mechones castaños, un poco ondulado y lo suficientemente corto, y con los ojos color miel; mientras que Harry ahora poseía el cabello del mismo largo que antes, aunque más lacio con el mismo color negro solo que con rayos azulados, que con el suave color de sus actuales ojos lo hacía lucir muy atractivo… ambos luciendo juveniles.

- Muy bien… – dio su aprobación Hermione después de observarlos a ambos - … ahora, deben de colocarse el hechizo de permanencia para que así su apariencia no cambie aunque caigan desmayados por algún ataque o broma… es indispensable que sus apariencias reales se mantengan ocultas y que nadie sepa lo que intentan hacer… - continuó diciendo mientras veía como es que los dos chicos le hacían caso… segundos después, sosteniendo entre sus manos un pequeño rollo de cinta adhesiva, procedió a cortar dos pedazos de cuatro centímetros cada una y se acercó hasta Harry - … debemos de ocultar tu cicatriz lo mejor que podamos, después de todo no muchos tienen una marca tan singular como esa… - dijo ante la pregunta muda de su amigo, cuando procedió a colocar las cintas sobre el lado derecho de su frente.

- ¿No crees que eso sería muy obvio cuando me vea alguien que me conozca?, comenzarán a sospechar – comentó Harry con cierta incredulidad reflejada en su voz y su rostro, no entendiendo como es que su amiga simplemente utilizaría algo tan común como cinta adhesiva para cubrir su cicatriz.

- No lo será, simplemente tendrán curiosidad por saber qué es lo que tienes en ese lugar, pero no sospecharán nada… - contestó muy segura de sí misma Hermione, terminando su trabajo de ocultar la cicatriz y alejándose de su amigo.

- Sé que más adelante lamentaré decir esto, pero… estoy de acuerdo con Potter… algo tan simple como eso no podrá evitar que alguien vea su cicatriz… y debemos recordar que apenas viajaremos dos años atrás. – declaró Malfoy sorprendiendo con ello a Harry.

- … Ya se los dije, no habrá ningún problema… ustedes simplemente ocúpense de llevar a cabo su misión y de nada más… recuerden que deben ayudar a terminar con todos los horrocruxes. – dijo con una sonrisa la castaña, haciendo que los chicos la mirasen incrédulamente por lo dicho - … bien, será mejor que se coloquen esto… - continuó diciendo mientras les entregaba, a cada uno, uno de los giratiempos que sobraban - … por ningún motivo vayan a quitárselos cuando estén allá; si están en una situación de la que necesiten escapar, esto les ayudara… - comentó viendo cómo es que ambos se colocaban en el cuello los objetos.

- ¿Cómo podría ayudarnos un giratiempo? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad… él recordaba que los giratiempos solo se podían utilizar para viajar al pasado por lo que, a menos que lo activara para hacer eso, no veía otro modo de que les pudiese ayudar… después de todo, ningún mortífago les daría el tiempo necesario para dar los giros necesarios.

- Pueden convertirlos en trasladores… - declaró sorprendiendo a sus dos escuchas - … cuando encuentren un lugar donde resguardarse sin ser detectados, podrán hacerlo y también utilizarlo como punto de llegada del traslador.

- Has pensado en todo, ¿eh, Granger? – preguntó sarcásticamente Malfoy ganándose una mirada molesta de Harry y una sutil sonrisa de parte de Hermione.

- No en todo, pero si en la mayoría de lo que necesitan… solo espero no equivocarme al enviarlos ahí… - dijo solemnemente ella enseriando su rostro.

- Si no estás tan segura, ¿Por qué es que accediste a realizar este plan?, de hecho aun estoy sorprendido de que tú hayas aceptado hacer una locura como esta, tomando en cuenta lo firme que eres en cuanto a las normas. – comentó Harry diciendo por fin las dudas que tenía con respecto a lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

- … - la castaña sonrió entonces enigmáticamente, un peculiar brillo en los ojos de ella hizo que Harry la viese sorprendido, pues teniendo la experiencia de haber tratado con Fred y George Weasley… el brillo de los ojos café le decía que algo tramaba - … Las normas fueron hechas para romperse, Ron y tú siempre tuvieron la precaución de recordármelo… - su mueca cambió a una de profunda tristeza - … y si con esto logramos cambiar el presente en el que nos encontramos, no me importa romper todas ellas… - terminó diciendo con la determinación reflejada en sus ojos.

- … - Harry la vio en silencio por algunos segundos, evaluando a su amiga; su actual carácter y sus ideas… él ya sabía que ella era capaz de dejar de lado muchas reglas con tal de hacer lo correcto, se los demostró muchas veces en Howards, cuando él y Ron le daban muy buenas razones para hacerlo… pero nunca habría imaginado que ella haría algo como eso, romper las leyes naturales del tiempo… viajar a una época alejada más que la de un par de días, además del hecho de cambiar los sucesos del pasado… él recordaba claramente cómo es que en Tercer año, ella le había impedido realizar cualquier cambio que afectara lo que habían vivido después de hablar con Siruis, diciéndole los desastres que ocurrirían si algo así pudiese suceder… sin embargo, él sabía y entendía por qué lo hacía… la muerte de Ron había calado hondamente en ella, pues era más que obvio el gran amor que había entre ellos, aún a pesar de las peleas que tuvieron por todos esos años; podía ver claramente cómo es que ese mismo amor aún seguía viviendo dentro de ella, anhelando volver a ver al autentico dueño de esté… esperando a que el pelirrojo apareciese con toda la familia Weasley cruzando la puerta del lugar donde se refugiaban, alegres, juntos y determinados a luchar contra Voldemort… - … comprendo… - dijo por fin a modo de suspiro y sin agregar nada más atrajo a su amiga hacía él y la envolvió entre sus brazos, transmitiéndole su cariño, confianza y comprensión… siendo la primera vez que había aquello, no sabía si lo estaba haciendo correctamente, pero en un instante el abrazo de parte de ella, que le hizo sentir los mismos sentimientos que él le transmitía, supo que lo había hecho bien.

- … Lamento interrumpir, pero recuerden que la hora casi llega… - declaró Malfoy haciendo que los otros dos se separaran y giraran a verlo - … así que, ¿hay alguna otra cosa que necesitemos saber, Granger? – preguntó finalmente.

- Si… - contestó mirando a los ojos, primero a Draco y después girándose a Harry - … Recuerden esto… nadie puede saber de su misión; deben ser completamente cautelosos al momento de destruir los horrocruxes; no lo hagan hasta el último momento… cuando vayas a enfrentarle a Voldemort… - eso último lo dijo mirando fija y seriamente a Harry - … es muy indispensable que recuerden muy bien esto último… - terminó diciendo fijando su mirada en Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué es necesario? – pregunto el Slytherin dejando a relucir un poco de su curiosidad.

- … Porque si lo hacen antes podrían cambiar a peor el presente… - la declaración de la chica hizo que los otros dos se sorprendieran - … verán, si ustedes destruyen los horrocruxes antes de que Voldemort se enfrente al otro Harry… - el miedo al pronunciar el nombre del Lord había desaparecido de la voz de Hermione, el temple que mostraba en esos momentos le aseguraba a los dos chicos que ella había aprendido a odiar en vez de temer a Voldemort - … podrían hacer que el ataque se adelantase o que se concentrase en ustedes y los matase en cuanto tenga la oportunidad… nuestro presente entonces cambiaría radicalmente para mal, puesto que se podría adelantar también a cambiar todos los horrocruxes de lugar y eso no nos conviene en ningún modo… - apenas si respiró para decir todo eso, pero el que los dos chicos no pudiesen hablar en esos momentos le había ayudado a hacerlo. - … por eso es que es necesario que los destruyan cuando el otro Harry esté a punto de ser atacado por Voldemort… - el silencio nuevamente invadió el lugar mientras que los dos chicos asimilaban la información que se les había entregado, pero fue roto cuando Hermione –después de consultar su reloj de pulsera y apenas dirigir una mirada al cielo- volvió a hablar - … será mejor que se coloquen en el centro del circulo… ha llegado la hora de que se vayan… en su equipaje he dejado algunos pergaminos con instrucciones y algo de dinero muggle… por si lo llegan a necesitar… cuando encuentren un lugar seguro lean todas las instrucciones… - les terminó de decir la chica con gran seriedad.

Rápidamente Harry y Draco procedieron a colocarse en donde se les dijo, siguiendo las instrucciones que en ese momento les daba la castaña… ambos quedaron frente a frente nuevamente, en esa ocasión siendo sus cuellos cruzados por las cadenas de ambos giratiempos, abarcándolos para que así ninguno se perdiera en el viaje; sus mochilas con lo indispensable en los hombros de cada uno y con las varitas guardadas entre sus túnicas. Hermione entonces, los abrazo a ambos entregándoles a cada uno un beso en la mejilla y sonriéndoles para desearles suerte… y alejándose lo suficiente para hacer el hechizo, pudo ver cómo es que en las mejillas de ambos un tenue color rosado se dejaba apreciar.

Sacando la varita y apuntándola al círculo bajo los pies de ambos, comenzó a recitar en murmullos una frase… repitiéndola varias veces, haciendo con ello que el circulo dibujado comenzase a emitir, primeramente, una suave luz blanca, para después ir aumentando mientras que los murmullos se convertían en audibles… al mismo tiempo los giratiempos de los dos chicos, habían comenzado a dar algunos giros sin que ellos los hubiesen activado, acelerándose un poco más a cada momento. De pronto, la luz debajo de los pies de ambos se convirtió en un relámpago que los deslumbro y un instante después, ambos desaparecían del lugar.

- … ahh… ahh… - Hermione quedó sola en el lugar, jadeando rápidamente producto y luciendo más cansada que nunca, claramente la magia y el esfuerzo que había tenido que utilizar para el hechizo había sido demasiado - … espero que no se enfaden conmigo… - dijo suavemente ella cuando hubo recuperado el ritmo normal de su respiración, viendo el lugar donde momentos atrás habían estado los dos chicos, en su cuello, el giratiempo era rodeado por la mano que tenía libre, mientras que algunas gotas –de sudor y lagrimas- caían libremente por su rostro - … no importa que tanto cambien de este presente, mientras que Voldemort desaparezca y seas feliz Harry, todo estará bien… - aquellas últimas palabras se perdieron en la noche oscura, llevadas por el tenue viento que existía y siendo la luna llena la única testigo de aquella confesión.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Ambos chicos sintieron como es que caían libremente por lo que parecieron eternos segundos, donde la luz se mezclaba rápidamente con borrosas figuras y colores, el sonido de voces hablando, gritando y murmurando cosas, se escuchaba por todo el lugar haciéndoles sentir que el viaje era realmente largo… pero de un momento a otro, todo se detuvo, las figuras habían tomado forma y los colores ocupaban sus lugares, las voces habían dejado de escucharse y con un duro golpe, ambos cayeron en el sucio suelo del lugar.

La luz del sol de medio día alumbraba el lugar donde se encontraban; ahí en el mismo callejón donde habían estado antes en una oscura noche, pero que en esos momentos no parecía tan abandonado como el que dejaron atrás… Harry y Draco se levantaron del suelo, sacudiendo de sus ropas el polvo que había en sus túnicas y observaron con cierto interés a su alrededor, sin duda un poco impresionados por el hecho de haber llegado al medio día, el sol brillando sobre sus cabezas libre de todo rastro de nubes; cuando habían partido en medio de la noche. Sin mucho que hacer en cuanto a esos pensamientos y sabiendo que no habría nadie que les respondiera a sus preguntas, ambos comenzaron a quitarse las túnicas, para después ocultarlas dentro de las mochilas que llevaban; mientras que guardaban sus varitas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de mezclilla… apenas mirándose el uno al otro, Harry se adelantó unos cuantos pasos, caminando a la puerta que se encontraban en ese lugar y que le daba paso a lo que sería el Caldero Chorreante; seguido unos segundos después por Malfoy… sin hacer caso de las miradas que les eran dirigidas, ambos cruzaron el lugar rumbo a la salida, apareciendo entonces en la acera de la Calle Charing Cross Road.

- ¿Adonde iremos ahora? – preguntó Malfoy cuando se colocó al lado de Harry.

- … Si realmente es 1º de septiembre, primero debemos de asegurarnos que mi otro yo siga a salvo… - respondió el otro comenzando a caminar por las calles de Londres… a pesar de estar avanzado el día, todo el lugar estaba muy tranquilo, a penas con algunos jóvenes caminando por las calles.

- ¿Y cómo haremos eso?, ¿piensas aparecerte frente a tu otro yo? – se arriesgo a preguntar Draco pereciendo un poco curioso en ese asunto y al mismo tiempo esperando que la respuesta a la última pregunta no fuese afirmativa.

- A Grimmauld Place es a donde debemos ir… no nos apareceremos en la casa, sino un par de cuadras antes, así vigilaremos desde lejos lo que sucede… - declaró Harry entrando a un callejón y esperando a que Malfoy llegará hasta él, rápidamente lo tomo de uno de los brazos y sin decir nada más, ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Solo fueron unos pocos segundos los que tardaron nuevamente en ver todo con más claridad, pero aterrizando nuevamente en el suelo con un duro golpe y en ese momento con unas fuertes nauseas… sin duda nunca se acostumbrarían a viajar de esa forma.

- ¿Sabes que Potter?, la próxima vez que intentes tomarme desprevenido y utilizar la aparición, te aseguro que nunca se lo contaras a los posibles hijos que pretendías tener. – amenazó Draco mirando fijamente a Harry, a quien tenía debajo suyo.

- Mira, en primer lugar mi nombre ahora es Jules… y que no se te olvide por nada del mundo no pronunciar mi otro nombre en frente de alguien … - dijo en el mismo tono que el Slytherin y con la misma mirada - … en segundo lugar, yo hago lo que me plazca y tú no podrás evitarlo… - pronuncio viendo cómo es que el otro fruncía aún más el entrecejo - … y en tercer lugar, quítate de encima de mí… - terminó poniendo énfasis en las últimas palabras al tiempo en que, con toda la movilidad que se permitía en esos momentos, empujaba fuertemente a Malfoy confirmando que su último punto es el que más le importaba en esos momentos llevar a cabo.

- Muy bien… Jules… como tú lo desees, no es como si quisiera estar sobre ti… - declaró el rubio logrando que su voz sonara con un tono de desprecio - … y ya que has sacado el tema de los nombres; no olvides que el mío es Víctor… - terminó diciendo con solemnidad mientras que se levantaba de sobre Harry.

- … Definitivamente no sobreviviremos mucho tiempo los dos solos… - murmuró por lo bajo Harry, no interesándole que Malfoy lo escuchase porque sabía que lo que había dicho y pensado desde hacía tiempo era la verdad.

- … Tendremos que hacerlo si queremos cambiar para bien nuestro presente… - gruño en respuesta Draco viendo cómo es que el otro chico terminaba de levantarse.

- … - Harry simplemente resopló, sabiendo la verdad de esas palabras y no logrando imaginar cómo es que podrían lograrlo, por lo que decidió –para alejar esos pensamientos- concentrarse en lo que estaban a punto de hacer, camino por el callejón donde habían aparecido, lo conocía y sabía que estaban todavía a una buena distancia de la casa de Sirius, por lo que se apresuró a salir de ahí y caminar hasta la explanada donde podrían observar lo que sucedía.

Siendo seguido de cerca por Draco, ambos caminaron a la par del otro, disminuyendo la velocidad de sus pasos al tiempo en que se acercaban al No. 12 de Grimmauld Place… y cuando tuvieron a la vista el lugar donde debería de estar la casa, Harry no pudo evitar una pequeña pero audible exclamación de sorpresa, salir de su boca… ante lo que Malfoy no dudo en observarlo con una ceja en lo alto, preguntando mudamente lo que sucedía.

- … Esto… esto es… imposible… - murmuró el –ahora- oji azul, deteniendo un momento sus pasos y reanudando con mayor velocidad al instante después… sabía que en esos momentos su rostro no reflejaba otra cosa que no fuese la sorpresa, pero es que no podía evitarlo al ser consciente de lo que sus ojos veían… o mejor dicho de lo que no veían.

- … Muy bien… Jules… no sé qué sucede, pero estoy seguro de que tú sí y ahora me lo dirás… - declaró Malfoy cuando llegó al lado de Harry, que se había detenido justamente al lado de la casa marcada con el número 11 de Grimmauld Place.

- … - Harry no respondió de inmediato, aún embargado por la sorpresa veía como es que la casa No. 11 y la No. 13 estaban prácticamente juntas… pared con pared… la una con la otra… el No. 12 de Grimmauld Place no era visible para Malfoy, pero tampoco para Harry… - … La mansión… no puedo verla…

- … - Draco nuevamente levanto una de sus cejas - ... ¿Cómo es que no puedes verla?... – preguntó después de unos segundos, cuando estuvo seguro de que su compañero no le ponía la atención suficiente a su rostro.

- … Hay un… Fidelio… protegiendo la casa… su guardián era Dumbledore… después de su muerte… la protección corrió a cargo de los miembros de la orden… por lo que pude seguir viéndola… - confesó Harry sin evitar hacer algunas pausas.

- … Esto no es nada bueno… - dijo Malfoy cuando comprendió lo que el otro había dicho.

- … ¿Es posible que hayamos viajado unos años más atrás… y aún yo no supiese de la casa? – preguntó Harry en un susurro, esperanzado en que esa fuese la razón.

- No… según tengo entendido; una protección Fidelio es única… si tú ya habías sido informado de la dirección de la casa por el guardián, entonces deberías de ser capaz de ver la casa aunque el guardián hubiese muerto… o en este caso que cualquier otro de la Orden hubiese colocado la protección… - Malfoy hizo una pausa mirando la aparente unión de las casas con el número 11 y 13, pensando en alguna razón por la que Harry no fuese capaz de ver la mansión Black; tratando de recordar las condiciones del encantamiento Fidelio, hasta que una idea llegó a su mente - … a menos que… - continuo apenas en un murmullo que Harry fue capaz de escuchar y mirarlo de forma interrogante - … a menos que el guardián sea otro…

- … No… imposible… como te dije, después de la muerte de Dumbledore, fueron los miembros de la orden los encargados de mantener el Fidelio levantado alrededor de la mansión… - aseguró con vehemencia Harry - … y antes de Dumbledore… no estoy seguro de quien era… - confesó al final Harry en un murmullo, frunciendo el entrecejo al darse cuenta de que nunca preguntó por aquella información.

- … Será entonces, que hemos viajado más atrás de lo que deberíamos… - concluyó Malfoy de igual forma frunciendo el entrecejo, pensando si aquello era realmente posible.

- Eso me parece poco probable… - comentó más para sí mismo Harry que para Draco; entendiendo este último lo que estaba pensando, siendo que él mismo lo creía de igual forma… después de todo, en lo que se refería a Hermione Granger, no había hechizo en el que ella se pudiese equivocar.

- … - el silencio los invadió, ambos pensando en todas las situaciones probables que pudiesen haber hecho que Harry no fuese capaz de ver la casa de su padrino. Siguieron en ese mutismo por lo que parecieron ser minutos, ambos sin dejar de observar el lugar donde debería de estar la Mansión Black… - … lo mejor por el momento sería encontrar otro lugar en donde quedarnos… si permanecemos aquí se verá aun más sospechoso… y la verdad es que no tengo la menor intensión de llamar la atención a tan solo unos minutos de haber llegado… - terminó diciendo Malfoy.

Harry desvió la mirada para encontrarse con la figura de Malfoy, mirándolo solo unos cuantos segundos –hasta que el otro girase a verlo también-, solo supo asentir lentamente con la cabeza… a pesar de que deseaba más que nunca entrar a la casa que le había pertenecido a Sirius, entendía perfectamente lo que Draco trataba de decir… no por nada había tenido que aprender a controlar su carácter en los últimos diez meses, después de que por fin hubiese despertado de aquella larga siesta; aunque más parecía que se había encontrado en un estado de coma… estado de coma… le sabían raras esas palabras cuando lo decía o lo pensaba; la verdad es que no sabía si debía de definirlo de ese modo, pero era la frase más cercana que describía lo que le había pasado por esos dos meses después de la última batalla contra Voldemort, la cual recordaba claramente aún después de todo ese tiempo. Y es que nunca podría olvidar la forma en que había tenido que 'morir'… lo cual resultaba una exageración tomando en cuenta de que estaba vivo… pero que era la única razón que todos en el Mundo Mágico habían encontrado para explicar su estado, cuando la maldición asesina lo alcanzo y no se volvió a levantar del suelo… Agitó su cabeza convenciéndose de que no debía de pensar en eso, en esos momentos debía de mantener su mente despejada por el bien de todo el Mundo Mágico; después de todo ahora tenía la oportunidad de cambiar aquel futuro y así evitar que vidas valiosas se pierdan en la batalla final… vidas como la de los Weasley…

Enfocó su atención a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que tanto como Malfoy, como él habían comenzado a caminar de regreso a aquel callejón donde habían aparecido minutos antes dispuestos a desaparecer nuevamente, aunque él no tenía claro donde es que debían de aparecerse; después de todo debían de buscar un lugar adecuado para quedarse por unas cuantas semanas y estaba completamente consciente de que ningún hostal del Mundo Mágico era el adecuado para mantenerse alejado de los problemas y evitar de ese modo que Voldemort fijara su atención en ellos. Cuando llegaron al callejón donde habían aparecido, Harry se encargo de detener a Draco por uno de sus brazos y teniendo el resguardo de aquel callejón se dispuso a decir lo que pensaba…

- No podemos ir al Mundo Mágico…

- … Podrías decirme la razón de eso… - dijo Draco mirando inquisitivamente a su compañero.

- Te creía más inteligente Malfoy… - contestó burlonamente Harry sin poder resistirse a la tentación de picar un poco a su némesis, pero antes de que el otro replicará se apuro en decir - …debemos de alejarnos de la atención de Voldemort, mientras menos se nos relacione con el Mundo Mágico, más oportunidades tendremos de acercarnos a los horrocruxes sin ser detectados…

- … Lo que acabas de decir tiene sentido… sin embargo, creo que debemos de hacer exactamente lo contrario… - respondió Draco a lo dicho, siendo visto por el otro de manera incrédula - … piénsalo bien, si permanecemos en el mundo muggle todo el tiempo, entonces no tendremos oportunidad de acercarnos demasiado a los horrocruxes… por lo menos de los que se encuentren escondidos en el Mundo Mágico… - terminó de decir viendo fijamente a su compañero.

- … Lo que en realidad son la mayoría de ellos… - declaró Harry en un suspiro, dejando libre por fin el brazo de Malfoy y dirigiendo su mirada a la calle principal de la que procedían - … ¿Qué recomiendas que hagamos?, quedarnos en el Caldero Chorreante no es una opción y eso ambos lo sabemos…

- Creo que el mejor lugar para refugiarnos sería Hogsmeade… la aldea se encuentra cerca del colegio, por lo que la protección es más fuerte que en cualquier otro lugar; además siendo que es visitada a diario por personas forasteras nadie sospechara que dos jóvenes aparezcan de pronto rentando uno de los edificios del lugar… - terminó de explicar Draco, tal fue la seriedad y seguridad con la que habló que Harry no pudo hacer nada más que aceptar que lo que había dicho era cierto.

- Nos aparecemos allá o tomamos el expreso… la estación King's Cross no está muy lejos de aquí… - comentó Harry.

- Es mejor tomar el expreso… si utilizamos demasiado la aparición, tarde o temprano el Ministerio podría detectarnos y no podemos arriesgarnos a eso, en especial cuando ya hay mortífagos infiltrados… - comentó Malfoy, no pudiendo evitar pasarse una mano por su sedoso cabello y, siendo ahora él quien, regresaba la mirada a la calle principal.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y sin esperar ninguna otra palabra comenzó a caminar saliendo del callejón, guiando el camino y yendo un poco más deprisa de lo normal, ambos chicos con mochilas al hombro fueron avanzando por las calles solitarias de esa parte de Londres, cuando llevaban ya unos diez minutos caminando, pudieron ver a unas cuantas cuadras más la enorme estación en la que debían de abordar el expreso a Hogsmeade, así como también fueron conscientes de que la cantidad de gente que había en las calles iba aumentando al igual que los coches que transitaban. Harry apenas fue consciente de ello, pensando en los pasos a seguir una vez que hubiesen encontrado un buen lugar donde refugiarse, era un verdadero milagro que sus pies siguieran realizando aquella actividad -seguramente por lo acostumbrados que estaban- y también era sumamente extraño que no se hubiese separado de Draco en ningún momento, a pesar de que antes de iniciarse la misión lo hubiese deseado. Fue así que ensimismado en sus pensamientos y justo cuando estaban a unos cuantos metros de la estación, que apenas pudo percibir los gritos que salían del lugar… gritos llenos de terror, así como los claros e identificables sonidos de ataque…

Apenas dirigió una mirada a Draco antes de correr hacía el lugar del ataque, afianzando la mochila sobre su espalda, llevó su mano derecha en busca de la varita guardada en su pantalón, no sabía si Draco iba detrás de él y no estaba seguro de que le interesara, lo único que tenía en su mente en esos momentos era saber lo que sucedía e intentar ayudar a cuanta gente pudiese… No tardó demasiado el llegar, para esos momentos los cuerpos de varias personas ya se encontraban en el suelo de las plataformas, así como varios rayos de color verde pasaban de un lado a otro, combinándose con algunos de colores rojo y blanco. Rápidamente convocó un _Protego_ alrededor suyo y comenzó a lanzar hechizos a los encapuchados… aturdiendo a varios en los primeros minutos sin que ninguno reparara en su presencia; pero viendo cómo es que varios hechizos volaban en su dirección segundos después.

Afortunadamente su escudo era lo suficientemente poderoso como para que él quedase protegido de las maldiciones cortantes que le lanzaban, sin embargo cuando las imperdonables comenzaron a llegar hasta él, no dudo ni un segundo en eludirlas… sabía por experiencia propia lo que un _Cruciatus_ era capaz de producir, así como el frío que un Avada causaba en el cuerpo de quien lo recibía antes de desfallecer; no por nada había sobrevivido a dos Avadas en toda su vida y ciertamente no era lo suficientemente tonto como para dejar que un tercero lo tocase. Detrás de uno de los pilares que separaban los andenes, vio pasar varias maldiciones, la mayoría eran de color verde; mientras él mismo lanzaba varios hechizos petrificadores, aturdidores o para desarmar... pudo ver cómo es que Draco Malfoy –que sin duda lo había seguido para evitar que cometiese una locura- también lanzaba varios hechizos en contra de los mortífagos, sin embargo él no contaba con el buen corazón Gryffindor y por esa razón no le importaba lanzar maldiciones que pudiesen dañar de muerte a sus oponentes. Apartando su atención de su compañero de viaje, se concentró en las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, observando por si alguien necesitase ayuda… pudo observar cómo es que otros tres magos, que utilizaban los pilares del mismo modo que él, se enfrentaban a los mortífagos, que aún los superaban en número, pues había podido contar a 17 más a parte de los que había sido capaz de aturdir... estos magos mantenían protegidos a un buen número de muggles, por lo que ello le aseguró que no habría posibilidad de que los abandonaran, así que simplemente solo Draco y él estaban en verdaderas condiciones de pelear y tratar de derrotar a los mortífagos.

Apretando fuertemente su varita entre sus manos, se volvió a asomar por la columna que lo resguardaba, observando rápidamente a los magos oscuros que estaban frente a él y así saber a cuántos de ellos podría dejar fuera de combate de un solo movimiento… tan pronto como su cabeza fue visible a ellos, una serie de hechizos volaron hacía él, apenas dándole tiempo de observar que en el suelo se habían acumulado más mortífagos, además de ser capaz de agregar uno más a la lista.

La situación no cambió por varios minutos, en los cuales había tenido que cambiarse continuamente de lugar para no arriesgar a ser alcanzado por un Avada, pero lo que le resulto en un serio corte en su muslo izquierdo, además de un duro golpe en su mano derecha, por lo que se vio dificultado al momento de realizar sus hechizos; aunque eso no le había impedido desarmar y aturdir a otros dos mortífagos… De pronto los hechizos que le atacaban desaparecieron y algunos gritos y golpes sordos, se dejaban escuchar del lado de sus contrincantes; arriesgándose a ser alcanzado por una maldición, asomo nuevamente la cabeza y observo… no sin cierta sorpresa y alivio lo que ocurría… la ayuda por fin había llegado. Fue capaz de observar a un grupo de 10 personas que lanzaban hechizos a los mortífagos, cuatro de ellos, eran claramente aurores, las ropas los delataban… los seis simplemente vestían como magos comunes -aunque era claro que no lo eran-, en unos segundos habían sido capaces de desarmar a varios de los magos oscuros que quedaban de pie, lo que ocasiono que estos se dieran cuenta de su desventaja y que todos ellos escaparan entre el sonido de un '_crak_'… y la calma volvió al lugar nuevamente.

Suspirando de cansancio y alegría, se acomodó mejor en el suelo, sentándose y recargando su espalda en el muro que lo había resguardado de los últimos hechizos, dejó que su cabeza cayera hacía atrás y cerró los ojos unos cuantos segundos, solo el tiempo suficiente como para calmar su poder mágico y escuchar pasos que se acercaban a él con cierta tranquilidad. Cuando los abrió y los dirigió hacía el sonido, pudo ver cómo es que Draco Malfoy se acercaba a él; con pasos cautelosos y con su mano izquierda colgando flojamente… lo que parecía parte de la túnica del chico, rodeando el antebrazo firmemente, lo que le dijo que había sido alcanzado por una maldición. Al llegar a su lado, y aunque una mirada de superioridad había sido dirigida a su persona por un instante, su compañero rubio había estirado su brazo sano hacía él, en una clara muestra de querer ayudarlo a ponerse en pie… algo que acepto con agrado, ya que era consciente de que su situación era, tal vez, peor que la del otro.

Cuando se encontró de pie, y siendo que no podía sostenerse por sí mismo sin riesgo a terminar tumbado en el suelo, rodeo con uno de sus brazos los hombros de Malfoy, mientras que este último hacia lo mismo pero rodeando su cintura… aquello parecía ser tan normal entre ellos, que ninguno pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando se dieron cuenta de la situación, por lo que de inmediato evitaron mirarse a la cara sintiéndose incómodos y tensos. El ambiente, sin embargo, fue distendido cuando uno de los aurores que habían peleado contra los mortífagos, se acercó a ellos.

- Ustedes dos… veo que están heridos… - dijo el auror una vez que observo la pierna sangrante del castaño y el antebrazo vendado del rubio - … hay una medimago que puede curarlos, será mejor que vayan con él… - terminó diciendo observando con cierta curiosidad el comportamiento de los jóvenes magos.

- … Claro… - respondió Draco en cuanto se recobro un poco de la tensión que lo invadía, haciendo con éxito que su rostro no mostrase ninguna de las emociones que en ese momento lo embargaban, con lo cual fue capaz de enfrentar su rostro al del auror… y fue que se quedo sin habla, sin poder creer lo que estaba mirando.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó el auror cuando reconoció en los ojos del rubio la incredulidad, confusión y sorpresa. Ante la preguntó del mago, Harry sintió una tremenda curiosidad por saber qué es lo que había sucedido como para que la voz del auror mostrase curiosidad y preocupación... y en cuanto sus ojos vieron el rostro del mago, entendió perfectamente porque es que su compañero no era capaz de articular palabra alguna… y es que él mismo no podía hacerlo en ese momento, su respiraron se atoro por lo que pareció una eternidad, para que en un instante se viese tan acelerada que parecía que sufriría de una hiperventilación, llevó su mano libre a la altura de su pecho y la afirmo en las ropas que lo cubrían en un intento por detener su respiración o para que el dolor, que había aparecido al momento de ver aquel rostro, no se propagase al resto de su cuerpo. No había equivocación alguna… no para él y no para Draco… ambos sabían quién era aquel auror, el cabello negro azabache y rebelde, los anteojos redondos que cubrían aquellos ojos de color castaño oscuro, unos centímetros más alto que Harry pero menor que Draco y lo que lo identificaba aún más… sin ningún tipo de cicatriz en la frente…

- ¿Todo bien, James? – el gritó en forma de pregunta que fue dirigida al mago frente a ellos, los sacó de toda duda.

- Pierde cuidado, Kingsley – fue la respuesta del mago de igual forma en un grito, desviando apenas su atención para dirigirla hacía un joven negro de porte serio.

Y Harry no tuvo dudas de que el plan que habían elucubrado Draco, Hermione y él había fallado… no solo no habían retrocedido dos años desde su presente, ¡sino que habían sido diecinueve años! Si no es que más… porque ahí, frente a él y Draco, se encontraba la única persona con la que podría ser confundido fácilmente de no ser por la falta de cicatriz en la frente y el color de los ojos… James Potter estaba ahí, viéndolos fijamente…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Continuara…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas:** Bueno, ¿qué les pareció?, no sé si es que les llamé la atención o les haya gustado aunque sea un poco… oh, antes de que se me olvide, debó decir que la idea de hacer este fic la tuve al haber leído '**Choque de Mundos**' de la magnífica autora **Umbra Estel**, espero que algunos de ustedes hayan tenido la oportunidad de leerlo… no está terminado en realidad, va en el capítulo 40 y NO es un Drarry; sin embargo puedo decir que es uno de los mejores Fanfics que he leído… Para el próximo capítulo: ¿Qué hará nuestra muy sexy pareja?, ambos sabrán a qué fecha en el tiempo llegaron, así como la razón por la que su plan no resulto como lo esperaban… Esperare con agrado sus comentarios, críticas o lo que deseen dejarme. Nos escribimos pronto!!!

.

**El amor nunca tiene razones, la falta de amor tampoco. Todo son milagros.**

**Eugene O'Neill**

.

.


	2. Cap 2: Donde todo comienza

**Traspasando Vidas**

**Agradecimientos a:** **paulina, ****Abril dark angel, mar_erandie, Murtilla, Dizashe y Drika**, así como a los que agregaron a esta su historia favorita… A todos ustedes les doy mis más sinceras gracias por haber leído mi fic, dándole así una oportunidad de envolverlos en su trama.

**Notas: **Espero de corazón poder cubrir con las expectativas que esperen de mí, de igual modo espero poder ser capaz de reflejar el carácter de los personajes, que J.K. Rowling entregó a cada uno. Alguien me hizo un comentario en su review, que debó admitir tiene una parte de razón… Estoy haciendo muy blando a Harry después de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar en esa guerra, sin embargo puedo decir a mi favor que hay algunas circunstancias que han hecho que él sigua manteniendo esa… blandes… en los ataques; aunque como dije el capítulo anterior, todo se verá mucho mejor cuando los capítulos vayan transcurriendo. Ok, sin nada más que decir… los dejo con el segundo Cap de esta historia… ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Advertencias:**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+ **Cambio de escena

**/./././././././././** Flash back

-blablabla- Conversación normal

**Pareja principal**: Draco/Harry, slash.

**Parejas secundarias**: James/Lily…

**Spoilers:** si, habrá varios spoiler en el Fic, la mayoría serán del séptimo libro.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and CIA… mmm, creo que no hace falta que lo diga, todos los que estamos aquí sabemos de quien son creación…

**.**

**Capítulo 2: Donde todo comienza**

**.**

_**Estación King's Cross.**_

Una vez que se hubiesen recuperado de la impresión que los había envuelto al ver frente a ellos a James Potter, ambos jóvenes se acercaron al Medimago sin decir ni una palabra más ante la atenta y extrañada mirada de James… Estuvieron en aquel silencio por el tiempo en que sus heridas fueron atendidas, tiempo en el cual ambos estuvieron observando atentamente los movimientos de los magos que se encontraban en el lugar; fue así que los dos pudieron ver cómo es que un grupo de ocho aurores más llegaban para apoyar en el traslado de los mortífagos atrapados, así como la llegada de cuatro medimagos más; sin embargo ni a Harry ni a Draco les interesaba demasiado aquel asunto; pues los pensamientos de ambos chicos, al igual que las miradas, se dirigían constantemente hacía la persona que había llamado su atención y que claramente les decía que su plan no había salido como lo esperaban. Cuando el medimago que los atendía les dio una poción a cada uno para la recuperación de su sangre, les indicó que no debían moverse por unos cuantos minutos hasta que hiciera efecto, por lo que dejándolos para atender a otros de los heridos, les dio la oportunidad de hablar con un poco más de libertad…

- Esto es increíble… - fue Harry quién rompió el silencio, cuando aquellas palabras en forma de susurro salieron de su boca… ver cómo es que James se movía por el lugar dando órdenes a los aurores que ya se encontraban con él, así como a los que tenían poco de haber llegado; lo llenaron de una combinación de sentimientos placenteros, entre los que se encontraban el orgullo, felicidad y admiración; por lo que no evitó que una tenue sonrisa apareciera en su rostro y que un brillo -nunca antes visto- apareciese en su mirada.

- … Increíble, pero no favorecedor… - comentó en un susurro Draco, viendo en la misma dirección que su compañero, su entrecejo se había fruncido un poco en una muestra de que estaba pensando rápidamente en esos momentos; e inmediatamente que esas palabras dejasen sus labios, la mirada de su compañero se poso en él con una mirada seria y un brillo de incertidumbre reemplazo a los sentimientos mostrados instantes atrás - … necesitamos averiguar en qué fecha exacta, y aunque es obvio que retrocedimos mucho más de lo planeado, debemos saber que tan cerca estamos de la primera derrota de… Voldemort… - continuó el rubio, diciendo el nombre con un tono de voz aún más bajo para que nadie excepto Harry lo escuchase.

- … ahhh… - suspiró se cansancio, entendiendo muy bien lo que decía; llevó sus mano izquierda a su rostro y se quitó los anteojos que usaba, los observo por unos momentos… sabía que era raro pensarlo, pero realmente extrañaba sus antiguos anteojos, aunque parecieran demasiado oscos para algunos –como lo era Malfoy-, para él en realidad eran perfectos, en especial después de que tuvo la oportunidad de ver a su padre en el pensadero de Snape usando unos parecidos a los suyos… desafortunadamente Hermione había dicho que utilizar sus lentes podría hacer sospechar a la gente, obligándolo entonces a cambiarlos por aquellos cuadrados… volviendo a colocárselos, vago su mirada hasta enfocarla nuevamente en la persona que había ansiado conocer desde niño… su padre… seguía pareciendo seguro en lo que hacía y decía, pero detrás de todo eso, estaba seguro de que se ocultaba aquel hombre de carácter alegre, despreocupado y bromista que siempre le habían descrito –el que había visto en el pensadero no lo tomaba demasiado en cuanta, a pesar de que en esos momentos odiase más que nunca a Severus Snape, no quitaba el hecho de que su padre realmente era un chico arrogante y pretencioso en sus años en Hogwarts-; un hombre que no sabía del destino que se ceñía sobre él y su familia, destino que posiblemente se cumpliría pronto. - … es difícil saberlo con exactitud… - comenzó a hablar obteniendo la atención de Draco de inmediato - … pero creo que aún falta tiempo para el ataque…

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – preguntó el Slytherin sin dejar de verlo.

- … Bueno… según tengo entendido, por todo lo que mi padrino y el profesor Lupin me dijeron… mis padres tuvieron que mantenerse ocultos desde un año antes de que yo fuese elegido completamente por… Voldemort… - susurró aún más bajo Harry al decir el nombre, sabía que si alguien lo escuchaba podrían temer, pero más aún llamar la atención sobre ellos - … Dumbledore no dejaría que ellos peleasen a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario y es seguro que ellos abandonarían sus trabajos en ese tiempo…

- … - Draco asintió comprensivamente, él entendía que no supiese mucho sobre la vida del matrimonio Potter antes de que fuesen asesinados, aunque por supuesto que sabía pequeños detalles, como el hecho de que Harry Potter era la viva imagen de su padre y que tenía los ojos de su madre… el estar al pendiente de ese chico en el colegio, le dio a conocer esas cosas… así como otras más que tenían que ver con las personas más cercanas a él, siendo Sirius Black –por el que sufrió mucho su muerte- el que más destacaba dentro de los adultos, seguido de cerca por Remus Lupin –del que conocía su problema con la luna llena- su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (DCAO)… - … es lógico… si ya para el día de tu nacimiento ellos tenían conocimiento de que eran buscados, entonces no se arriesgarían a ellos ni a ti permaneciendo en un lugar de conocimiento de todos…

- … Así que tenemos varios meses antes del ataque, y por supuesto para hacer lo que sea que Hermione quiera que hagamos… - dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos, cambiando su expresión por una mucho más seria y preocupada.

- ¿Piensas que Granger lo hizo a propósito, eh?... yo igual… - preguntó y contestó Draco dando a conocer así sus sospechas - … es difícil pensar en que ella pueda equivocarse, pues nunca antes lo ha hecho… por lo menos en cuanto a brujería se trate…

- Si… es muy difícil… pero podemos pensar que lo hizo a propósito por muchas cosas, y sin embargo no podemos confirmarlas… - continuó Harry concentrando su mirada en su compañero, expectante a lo que fuese a decir.

- … Lo haremos en el momento en que encontremos un lugar seguro… - declaró el rubio con solemnidad haciendo que una mirada interrogativa naciera en el otro - … por favor, no me digas que ya olvidaste lo que nos dijo tu amiga antes de enviarnos aquí… '_**en su equipaje he dejado algunos pergaminos con instrucciones… cuando encuentren un lugar seguro para quedarse léanlas**_'… es obvio que ella planeo muy bien todo esto, por eso nos ha dicho que tu cicatriz no causaría problemas ni llamaría la atención… y es seguro que dentro de las 'instrucciones', también encontraremos las respuestas que buscamos… - terminó diciendo con seriedad, estaba completamente de sus palabras, sin embargo había algo que aún no entendía… y eso era que en el plan original, ellos simplemente retrocederían dos años, para poder acceder a los horrocruxes que no habían sido eliminados, por el simple hecho de que Potter había sido '_asesinado_' aquel día cuando fue llevado a su mansión y después de la cual el Lord había descubierto lo que el Trió dorado había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo… claro que no supo porque de la reacción que había mostrado hasta unas semanas después, cuando por fin –habiendo pasado ya la muerte de sus padres- su padrino le confesó algo realmente grande… reprimió un suspiro y cerrando los ojos alejó los recuerdos de aquellos días, pues no era el momento para pensar en ellos… - pronto las pociones harán efecto y podremos marcharnos para buscar un buen lugar; debemos saber lo que nos dice lo más pronto posible…

- … - Harry asintió al tiempo en que asentía con la cabeza, volviendo a fijar su mirada en James, quien aparentemente había terminado de dar órdenes y los observaba detenidamente; entonces se sintió nervioso, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo hacia que tenía la atención en ellos, solo esperaba que no haya escuchado nada de lo que habían estado hablando –algo realmente imposible tomando en cuenta que en ningún momento levantaron la voz-… vio como es que la duda lo embargaba en un segundo, para finalmente comenzar a caminar hacía ellos, decidido… determinado a algo… Su caminata, sin embargo, se vio interrumpida cuando el sonido de un traslador llegando al lugar llamó la atención no solo de él sino de todos los que se encontraban ahí… los aurores inmediatamente elevaron sus varitas en caso de que necesitasen defenderse de más mortífagos… y ellos mismos no pudieron evitar tensarse un poco, estando al pendientes por lo que pudiese suceder.

El ruido se dejo de escuchar en el mismo momento en que dos personas una persona hacía su aparición… el mago fue reconocido por todos inmediatamente, haciendo que la relajación se extendiera por todos, quienes regresaron a las actividades que desempeñaban… Harry y Draco sin embargo, parecieron tensarse aún más al reconocerlo… de todos los magos que podrían presentarse en ese momento, aquel era el último que hubiesen imaginado y deseado. Dumbledore había aparecido; con su cabello y larga barba plateada, usando una túnica morada con unas hermosas estrellas bordadas en ella, los antejos de media luna resguardando los ojos azules que destellaban con sabiduría y con un rostro serio que muy pocas veces le habían visto. El hombre no parecía muy distinto al que había conocido en su momento, lo que sin duda no les alegraba, pues sabían que si existía alguien que fuese capaz de saber su procedencia, ese sin duda era el director de Hogwarts.

- Creo que aquí llega nuestra primera prueba… - comentó Draco en un murmullo, casi como un suspiro - … si logramos evitar que nos lea la mente, podremos asegurar que haremos un excelente trabajo aquí.

- … El problema, es que nuestras defensas deberían de ser realmente poderosas para que eso funcione… - comentó Harry sin apartar la mirada del sabio mago, que se había acercado a James justo después de ubicarlo entre todos los aurores.

- Bueno, las mías son suficientemente poderosas… recuerda a quien estuve engañando por un año… - devolvió el rubio - … eres tú de quien no estoy seguro, quiero decir… has mejorado en todo este tiempo, pero… tus defensas aún se rompen después de cierto tiempo…

- Uff… no tienes que decírmelo… solo espero resistir lo suficiente como para que él no sospeche nada… - fueron las palabras del castaño antes de ver cómo es que Dumbledore y James intercambiaban algunos susurros, para después observarlos y comenzar a caminar hacía ellos.

- … ahhh… aquí vienen… - las palabras de Draco apenas si fueron escuchadas por Harry, pues fueron dichas tan suavemente que bien pudo haber pensado imaginárselas.

- … Jóvenes… - saludo educadamente el director, manteniendo el rostro serio, ellos simplemente inclinaron un poco la cabeza hacía el frente a modo de respuesta - … Soy Albus Dumbledore, y este es James Potter. – presentó a ambos, sorprendiendo un poco a los chicos del futuro, no esperando que eso sucediese.

- … em, un placer… - titubeo un poco Harry, sin saber cómo tomarse aquella presentación, pero antes de pudiese pensar en otra cosa, la voz de Draco lo interrumpió.

- Soy Víctor Solange y mi compañero es Jules Alcides… - la seguridad podía notarse no solo en sus palabras sino hasta la destilaba por todo su cuerpo - … ¿Hay algo que necesiten?... – claro que tampoco dejaba de demostrar aquella característica tan típica de los Malfoy, superioridad… ante eso los dos Potter fruncieron el ceño en señal de molestia, más en cambio el director solo se dedico a sonreír.

- Bien… James ha sido muy amable en informarme sobre su valentía al enfrentar a la veintena de mortífagos solo ustedes dos… - comenzó a decir manteniendo su azulada mirada en ellos, quizá tratando de entrar a sus mentes y así saber sus secretos - … y apenas salir con un par de heridas no tan serias, lo que me ha asombrado en demasía, pues son pocos los magos capaces de enfrentarse tan valientemente a un número considerable de mortífagos y salir vivos…

- No creo que hayamos hecho algo que otros no harían… - contestó Harry con modestia - … y si salimos vivos, creo que fue por pura suerte.

- Eso es lo que muchos creerían sin duda… sin embargo, debemos de tener en cuenta que ustedes estaban heridos y superados de número; y aún así lograron resistir por muchos minutos antes de que los aurores llegarán. - continuó diciendo Dumbledore sin que la sonrisa abandonara su rostro y un brillo aparecía en sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué nos dice todo esto? – preguntó cautelosamente Draco, le parecía extraño todo aquello, pero más que nada el hecho de que el director no parecía incomodo de hablar con dos perfectos extraños y no parecer en absoluto desconfiado.

- … - la sonrisa en Albus se hizo más firme y amplia – Para serles sincero, me gustaría hacerles una propuesta que, estoy bastante seguro, encontraran atractiva…

- … - el silencio que reino después de esa declaración –que aunque no decía nada sobre lo que pretendía- dejaba en claro que ninguno de los escuchas había esperado que se dijesen semejantes palabras. Harry y James, sin embargo eran los que más demostraban su sorpresa e incredulidad, sus rostros podían leerse claramente; pero Draco solo había fruncido un poco más el entrecejo desconfiado e intrigado.

- ¿Por qué querría proponernos algo?, no nos conoce, no sabe como somos, de dónde venimos y porque estamos aquí – declaró el rubio sin cambiar de expresión, a su lado Harry salía de la sorpresa para ser invadido por la seriedad, no sabía que es lo que tramaba su mentor que necesitara la ayuda de dos extraños.

- Soy lo suficientemente capaz de ver a través de ustedes… - Albus Dumbledore no dejo de lado la tensión que se apodero de los dos jóvenes ante sus palabras, lo que lo puso a pensar en ello - … sé que no son de Londres por el equipaje que llevan con ustedes, lo que me asegura que no tienen un lugar donde quedarse de momento… - continuó mirando las mochilas que se encontraban el lado de ellos - … también sé, que no son malas personas, pues de serlo no se habrían arriesgado para salvar a desconocidos magos y muggles de un grupo de mortífagos que los superaba en número…

- Aún así… - habló con voz segura y fuerte Harry - … ¿qué le hace suponer que no estamos actuando?, tal vez solo queremos aparentar…

- Nadie es capaz de aparentar una enorme preocupación al punto de arriesgar la vida… - el director interrumpió sus palabras sin levantar la voz ni cambiar su expresión - … y estoy seguro de que ustedes no son mortífagos, por que de serlo no habrían dejado que atrapáramos a algunos en este ataque…

- … - James miraba en silencio el intercambio de palabras, resistiendo las ganas de dar su opinión acerca del modo de actuar de Dumbledore y poniendo especial atención en los dos muchachos frente a él que parecían sacar excusas de todos lados para eludir la propuesta que el director quería hacerles… algo que lo confundió mucho, en un principio al llegar a la estación y después de ver cómo es que cuatro de los diez mortífagos que habían quedado en el lugar estaban muertos, su desconfianza se hizo visible; sabía que magos que se respetarán no habrían utilizado la imperdonable para ello, y ciertamente ningún otro tipo de hechizo que implicara hacer sufrir a alguien… sin embargo, el hecho de que esos cuatro mortífagos no parecieran haber sufrido y no tenían heridas de gravedad que demostrasen ser las causantes de la muerte, le dieron a pensar que esos chicos pudieran haber utilizado la maldición '_Avada_' para '_defenderse_'… pero sus dudas se resolvieron cuando había interrogado a los otros dos magos que estaban en el lugar y habían sobrevivido, ellos le aseguraron que un tercer mago había utilizado la maldición en los mortífagos antes de recibir una él, y los recuerdos confirmaban lo que decían.

- … Bueno, que ustedes confíen en nosotros no quiere decir que nosotros si confiemos en ustedes… - comentó de pronto el rubio, sacando así de sus pensamientos a James, que no había prestado demasiada atención a la conversación intermedia… el chico que se presento como Víctor tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, su mirada denotaba un poco de desconcierto a pesar de que las facciones de su rostro parecían indiferentes… su actitud le crispo los nervios pero lo intrigo realmente, y es que aquel comportamiento le recordaba al de un Malfoy.

- Puede negarlo cuanto quiera, pero me parece que los cuatro sabemos muy bien que de no confiar en nosotros, ustedes habrían tomado la primer oportunidad para salir de aquí, sin importar lo que el medimago les dijese… - comentó de forma divertida el director después de ver cómo es que el rostro del rubio mostraba claramente la molestia - … Ahora si pudieran hacerme el favor de acompañar a James a un lugar donde podremos hablar mejor, les aseguro que pronto sabrán lo que deseo.

- … Albus… - habló James por primera vez desde que vio como es que los jóvenes magos acudían al medimago; haciendo que uno de ellos de sobresaltase, lo que lo obligo a posar su mirada en el chico de castaños cabellos y ojos azulados… le parecía extraño que, Jules –según recordaba se llamaba- desviase la mirada inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué sucede James? – preguntó el director llamando su atención nuevamente.

- ... No negaré que no confío completamente en ellos dos, pero el hecho de que tu si confíes me hace creer que no deben de ser mortífagos… sin embargo, me gustaría saber ¿cuál es ese lugar al que pretendes que los lleve? – habló seriamente James acomodándose los anteojos que habían resbalado sobre su nariz en ese tiempo, sus palabras eran ciertas, él no confiaría por completo en completos extraños –a pesar de que ellos hubiesen ayudado en una pelea contra mortífagos- y es que no sabía de ellos nada más allá de sus nombres, los cuales no reconocía de ninguna familia que existiese en Londres… en el Mágico por supuesto… lo que podría significar tres cosas, la primera es que podrían ser hijos de familias Muggles, la segunda es que podrían ser de otro país –lo cual dudaba mucho pues el asentó ingles los delataba- y la tercera es que aquellos no fuesen sus nombres reales.

- Creo que la casa de Sirius sería el mejor lugar… - respondió Albus dejando se sonreír un momento, mientras una de sus manos viajaba por su larga barba - … sí, creo que ese es un buen lugar, el no llegará hasta dentro de una semana, y la utilizaríamos simplemente para hablar, creo que puedes encargarte muy bien de eso… - terminó diciendo viendo el rostro de James y volviendo a sonreír.

- … - solo Draco notó el sutil respingo que había dado el cuerpo de Harry ante la mención de la casa de Sirius Black, y viéndolo de reojo pudo notar cómo es que el anhelo se adueñaba de su mirada, sabía que en esos momentos, su compañero lo que más deseaba era encontrarse con Black, después de todo aquel hombre era su padrino y posiblemente lo más cercano a un padre que haya tenido.

- ¿Sabes lo que me estás diciendo, Albus? – la pregunta era retorica, por lo que el mencionado no hizo el más mínimo ademán de contestarla, manteniéndose impasible - … Se nota que nunca has entrado a la casa de Sirius… puede ser un lugar lo bastante seguro para hablar sin que personas indeseadas los escuchen pero también es el lugar menos cómodo que pueda existir en este mundo… - contestó James con cierto tono cansado.

- Me imagino a lo que te refieres, sin embargo aún creo que ese es el lugar adecuado… por favor, James, haz lo que te pido… - declaró Dumbledore enseriando un poco su expresión - … puedes permanecer con ellos en lo que llego, ya me encargaré de que no haya repercusión en tu trabajo.

El silencio los envolvió por algunos segundos, en los cuales James parecía pensar seriamente sobre si aceptar o no la petición, pero son ver otra salida a ello asintió con la cabeza al tiempo en que soltaba un suspiro, recibiendo una sonrisa a cambio por parte del anciano mago… dando una mirada final a Albus, James les hizo una seña a los otros dos magos, los cuales tomaron sus cosas –el rubio con más reticencia que el otro- y se dispusieron a seguirlo… apartándose hacía una de las esquinas más alejadas de los andenes, los tres se detuvieron.

- Muy bien, para llegar allá tendremos que utilizar la aparición, pero siendo que ustedes no saben dónde queda el lugar ni mucho menos tienen permitido el acceso, tendrán que sujetarse de mí para viajar… - explicó James viéndolos a ambos - … espero que no haya ningún problema con ello.

- … Estará bien mientras el viaje sea suave… - contestó Víctor pareciendo indiferente, viendo de reojo a su compañero castaño quien entendió perfectamente el porqué de aquella frase, frunciendo el ceño inmediatamente después de escucharla.

James asintió nuevamente, sin poder evitar observar de reojo a Jules, quien parecía no querer hablar frente a o con él… alejando los pensamientos de su cabeza, procedió a indicarles que lo tomaran cada uno de un brazo, y un segundo después de ello, los tres desaparecían de la estación, dejando tras ellos solo el sonido de un '_crack_'… La sensación de viajar por ese medio hasta otro lugar, muy poco podría agradar a alguno de los tres, el tirón que sus cuerpos sentían aunado a la sensación de cosquilleo que inundaba cada parte de su cuerpo, los hacía sentir que en algún momento pudieran quedar partidos… algo que era realmente muy posible si es que la concentración de quien los llevaba se rompía o se veía alterada. Afortunadamente no sucedió nada de temer, en unos pocos instantes los tres aparecían nuevamente, el callejón donde habían llegado extraño a los dos chicos del futuro siendo que ninguno logró reconocerlo, y aunque vieron de manera interrogativa a James, esté no se detuvo ni hizo ademán de querer responderles y simplemente comenzó a caminar saliendo de callejón, entrando a uno de los edificios cercanos y apenas dándoles un poco de tiempo para observar el área donde se encontraban, reconociendo edificios de hasta siete pisos en colores suaves, muy parecidos entre si y que se mantenían rodeando un pequeño, pero acogedor parque donde niños jugaban sin percatarse de su presencia.

En el momento en que entraron al edificio supieron inmediatamente que ahí es donde se encontraba la casa de Sirius Black, como magos les fue fácil identificar la presencia mágica que inundaba la construcción, las que fueron mucho más fuertes cuando llegaron hasta el quinto –y último- piso, donde solo una puerta podía apreciarse en el pequeño pasillo. Harry y Draco vieron entonces, como es que con algunos movimientos de varita, James, deshacía gran parte de los conjuros y con algunos otros terminaba de deshacerse de los demás, para un segundo después poder entrar por la puerta que James mantenía abierta… El departamento de Sirius no era ni de cerca lo que Harry se había imaginado, las paredes de colores pasteles, eran apenas lo que llamaba su atención, fueron los cuadros y las fotografías –inmobles-, las que realmente lo sorprendieron en primera instancia; después, cuando se adentraron en la sala, el juego de tres sofás de piel negra que confinaba con la vitrina del mismo color que se mantenía en una de las paredes, así como el mueble que contenía gramófono junto a una cantidad considerable de discos de vinilo a los lados; todos ellos de color negro, mientras que las paredes blancas y el piso azul pastel le daban el toque elegante que cualquiera esperaría del miembro de una familia de alto linaje.

- … ¿Impresionados?... – la pregunta de James lo sacó de su impresión, para girar a verlo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Sin duda… - respondió él con un brillo en los ojos que se podía reconocer como alegría.

- Si, yo también lo estoy… - confesó James mientras movía la varita señalando hacía el techo, de inmediato fueron sentidas nuevamente las protecciones rodeando el departamento - … esperaba encontrar el lugar hecho un desastre, pero parece que Sirius hizo un buen trabajo antes de salir. – terminó diciendo mientras recorría con su vista la sala, seguramente recordando que tan desordenado se encontraba la última vez que estuvo en el lugar.

- … Es extraño encontrar magos que viven como muggles actualmente, a menos claro que se trate de un nacido de muggle… - el comentario del rubio se escuchó por la habitación, causando que la atención de los otros dos se centrase en él, a pesar de que su tono de voz había sido suave y una tenue sonrisa se encontraba en su rostro, pareció haber ofendido a James.

- … ¿Acaso tienen algún problema con que Sirius sea nacido de muggles?... – preguntó levantando una de las cejas y en sus ojos volviendo a brillar la desconfianza.

- Yo no tengo problemas; mi madre era nacida de muggles y mi padre mago, así que puedes decir que soy mestizo… - contestó lo más afablemente posible Harry, viendo cómo es que de inmediato su padre suavizaba su expresión.

- ¿Qué hay de ti? – preguntó en esa ocasión dirigiéndose a Draco.

- … Sangre pura… - contestó llanamente el rubio, sin que el gesto de su rostro cambiara y por lo tanto que James endureciera el rostro.

- ¿Sangre pura?, las personas que conozco y que se identifican de ese modo, siempre han sido mortífagos… - escupió las palabras en lo que pareció un signo de desprecio que los otros dos pudieron reconocer de inmediato; así como también pudieron darse cuenta de cómo la furia parecía haberlo envuelto a pesar de que intentase no dejarlo traslucir, pero siendo su cuerpo el que lo traicionaba… James se había tensado y sus manos se mantenían rígidas a los lados, la derecha sosteniendo fuertemente la varita.

- Pero nosotros no lo somos – intervino Harry en lo que pronto se convertiría en una discusión - … mira, Dumbledore confía en nosotros, tú mismo lo has notado en la conversación de antes, fue él quien se acercó a nosotros y quién nos quiere hacer una propuesta. – terminó diciendo con seguridad y viendo fijamente a los ojos castaños de su padre, intentando no dejar que los nervios y ansiedad por entablar una conversación decente con él, se mostrasen.

- … ahhh… - James suspiró - … por supuesto, Albus confía en ustedes, y aunque no entiendo porque, estoy seguro de que debe tener una muy buena razón… - confesó resignadamente James, aunque sin que la tensión abandonara por completo su cuerpo - … lo que no desplaza el hecho de que tú comentario no me agrado en absoluto… - terminó diciendo fijando su vista en el rubio.

- … Es difícil olvidar toda una vida de educación… - comentó simplemente Draco, sin darle demasiada importancia a la discusión.

- ¿Quieres decir que no piensas realmente de ese modo? – preguntó James levantando una ceja.

- Oh, por supuesto que pienso así… sin embargo, el hecho es que a comparación de mi familia o de cualquier mortífago, yo si sé reconocer que los brujos nacidos de muggles o mestizos son realmente necesarios para el Mundo Mágico… - contestó seriamente el rubio sin mirar a ninguno de los otros dos, pues su atención estaba puesta en la sala de tres piezas, de la cual ocupo el sofá de dos plazas sentándose elegantemente en él - … creo que eso queda claro por el simple hecho de que estoy viajando con Jules… - terminó diciendo enfocando su mirada en su compañero castaño, el cual parecía igual o más sorprendido que James, a quien tenía a su lado.

- … No conozco muchos magos de sangre limpia que hayan tenido una educación como la tuya y se atrevieran a contradecirla… - comentó entonces James, pareciendo mucho más relajado con la última frase dicha por el rubio.

- … Siempre es difícil tomar ese tipo de decisiones… - la declaración de Harry hizo que James lo mirara esperando a que continuara, pero al mismo tiempo provocó que Draco desviase su mirada - … en especial cuando una guerra se está llevando…

- Aún así, creo que eso requiere de mucho valor… - dijo el de lentes redondos; un silencio se extendió por la habitación que duró varios segundos, durante los cuales Jules fue a sentarse en el mismo sofá que Víctor, y él mismo adoptó una posición en el sofá individual, hasta que fue nuevamente decidió romperlo - … ¿Y díganme, de donde son?, por sus apellidos sé que no son de Londres, así que supongo que deben de ser extranjeros… - preguntó casualmente, intentando iniciar una conversación de la que pudiese obtener algo relevante.

- Estados Unidos… - contestó el rubio sin parecer alterado en lo más mínimo y como si estuviese acostumbrado a contestar aquella pregunta - … pero nuestros padres son de descendencia francesa… - continuó antes de que James pudiese realizar alguna otra pregunta.

- Entonces, supongo que además de ingles también hablan francés – dedujo el mayor.

- Víctor es el que habla francés… - respondió en esta ocasión Jules, sin mirarlo a los ojos pero hablando con mucha seguridad - … yo no soy muy dado a hablar otra lengua que no sea el ingles, siempre he sido muy torpe para eso…

- Para eso y muchas otras cosas… - comentó burlonamente el rubio mirando de reojo al castaño.

- No creo que quieras que te recuerde un par de clases en las que claramente tenías problemas… - gruño el oji azul viendo con molestia a su compañero.

- mhg – fue el sonido que salió de la boca del otro mientras se cruzaba de brazos y giraba la cabeza evitando mirar al castaño.

James los miraba un tanto divertido por la pequeña disputa que tenían los otros, y aunque no estaba completamente seguro de que fuera una discusión falsa, no podía evitar que la situación lo divirtiera realmente. Antes de que ninguna palabra fuese dicha por él, los tres pudieron sentir como es que las protecciones alrededor de la casa eran retiradas nuevamente, en esta ocasión con una sutileza tal que apenas se percataron de ellos un par de segundos antes de que la puerta del departamento fuese abierta; pronto las protecciones fueron colocadas nuevamente y en la habitación Albus Dumbledore apareció.

Los tres jóvenes magos fijaron inmediatamente sus miradas en él, dos de ellos con curiosidad e intriga reluciendo en sus ojos, mientas que el último lo hacía con un brillo de incertidumbre y curiosidad. Albus los miró a los tres emitiendo una sonrisa tranquila y con los ojos azules relucientes, acercándose hasta ellos ocupó el sofá libre.

- Ninguno de los mortífagos era del círculo interno, pero Alastor espera poder obtener algo más que nos ayude. – comentó el director un segundo después de haberse sentado.

- ¿Moody se encargara de interrogarlos? – preguntó James un poco sorprendido.

- Si, el mismo se ha ofrecido. – contestó calmadamente Albus, enseriando el rostro de repente dirigió su mirada a los otros dos jóvenes magos que estaban sentados juntos.

- Supongo que ahora nos dirá la razón por la que desea hablar con nosotros – comentó el rubio con altanería.

- … - James miró aquello con desaprobación al igual que lo hizo el compañero de Víctor, Albus en cambio no pareció realmente importarle el modo en que le habían hablado - … Como les dije antes, me gustaría hacerles una propuesta, pero primero necesito comprobar algunas cuestiones que me tienen intrigado… - habló Dumbledore seriamente, sorprendiendo con ellos a los otros magos y haciendo que tanto Víctor como Jules pusieran la atención y seriedad ante lo que seguiría - … Veo que sus defensas en Oclumancia son realmente buenas, conozco muy contadas personas que han logrado levantar paredes tan poderosas en sus mentes… - comentó después de unos segundos, intrigando con ello a James, que se pregunto cuales serían los secretos que aquellos dos jóvenes desconocidos parecían querer ocultar - … no preguntaré que secretos ocultan, puesto que todos sin excepción tenemos algo que ocultar… sin embargo lo que si me gustaría saber es ¿qué hacían dos jóvenes magos un día como hoy en la estación King´s Cross?

- Queríamos tomar el expreso a Hogsmeade… - contestó Jules lo más tranquilo posible, sabiendo que lo que estaba por decir era la verdad o por lo menos una gran parte de ella - … escuchamos que es un buen lugar para vivir tranquilamente, además de que el paisaje es maravilloso.

- Hay viajes turísticos que pueden pagar para ir hasta allá sin necesidad de que pierdan horas valiosas viajando en el expreso – declaró James en esta ocasión no pudiendo resistir estar de lado en aquella conversación.

- Tu lo has dicho, '_viajes turísticos_'… nosotros no somos simples turistas, somos extranjeros en busca de un lugar adecuado para vivir, no queremos meternos en problemas… - contestó en esta ocasión el rubio.

- Lamento tener que decirles jóvenes que ya están en problemas… - declaró Albus con completa seriedad aún en su mirada - … ustedes dos, al enfrentarse a un número considerable de mortífagos y derrotar a varios, han debido de llamar la atención de Lord Voldemort hacía ustedes… - el director no pudo dejar de notar la falta de estremecimiento, en los chicos con los que hablaba, al decir el nombre, por lo que se sintió orgulloso por ello - … él estará enfadado por la aparición de ustedes dos y más aun por la interferencia en cualquiera que fuesen sus planes.

- ¡Oh Merlín! – exclamó entonces James, pareciendo entender a donde es que quería llegar su director - … ¿Quiere decir que ellos ahora están amenazados? – preguntó directamente a Albus.

- Es lo que me temo… Voldemort no es alguien que deje con vida a quienes se atreven a desafiarlo… - contestó mirando fijamente a Jules y Víctor, los que no habían cambiado su expresión en ningún momento, pareciendo no afectarles en nada lo que les decían - … actualmente manejo un grupo de magos y brujas llamado _La Orden del Fénix,_ que tiene como finalidad frustrar todos los planes que Lord Voldemort intenta llevar a cabo, pero también tenemos la finalidad de proteger a todo aquel que lo necesite…

- … ¿Está tratando de decirnos que quiere darnos esa protección?... – preguntó cautelosamente Jules, después de haber meditado adecuadamente las palabras que el mago les decía; Dumbledore simplemente asintió con la cabeza esperando que alguno de ellos le diese una respuesta.

- … Me gustaría que lo pensaran antes de darme una respuesta definitiva… creo que ustedes pueden ver los beneficios que obtendrían con ello… - comentó el director con el semblante un poco menos serio.

- … Primero debemos discutirlo entre nosotros, ¿podría dejarnos solos unos minutos? – habló y preguntó el rubio antes de que cualquier respuesta por parte de su compañero se hiciese presente.

- Esta bien; James y yo estaremos en la cocina, háblennos cuando tengan una respuesta. – dijo Albus al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento seguido inmediatamente de James, quien se puso a su lado en un instante y segundos después ambos abandonaban la habitación.

- ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que discutir? – preguntó el castaño Harry una vez que vio se encontraban completamente solos, cuidando que su voz no sonara demasiado fuerte para no ser escuchado desde la cocina - … Creo que aceptar es la mejor opción que tenemos por el momento. – había fruncido el entrecejo mientras hablaba y miraba directamente a su compañero.

- … Para ti lo es, pues es obvio que te da la oportunidad de conocer a tu padre… - contestó en el mismo nivel de voz el rubio, sin embargo podía apreciarse la acritud por la que estaba pasando, viendo cómo es que sus palabras afectaban a su compañero continuó diciendo, como si no lo hubiese notado - … se perfectamente lo que significa tomar esta propuesta, y tú también deberías de tomarte un tiempo de pensar en ello, después de todo eres quien más conoce el modo en que Dumbledore maneja la Orden… - sus ojos estaban fijos en la puerta que segundos antes había sido cerrada - … estar enclaustrados en una casa, sin la libertad de salir y movernos como queramos, no es exactamente el modo en que lograremos nuestro objetivo…

- … Bien, bien… tienes razón… - declaró el castaño después de varios segundos de silencio, los que aprovecho para poder poner un poco en orden los pensamientos, recordando perfectamente cuál era la definición de '_protección_' que Albus Dumbledore tenía… su padrino era claramente un ejemplo de ello… _¡Demonios!_... el mismo lo era, si se tomaba en cuenta que lo había mantenido ignorante en todos sus años de Hogwarts con respecto a la profecía… - … pero aún debemos de averiguar qué es exactamente lo que tenemos que hacer en esta época y para ello necesitamos estar en un lugar lo suficientemente seguro como para leer los pergaminos que Hermione nos dejo. – terminó diciendo destensando un poco las facciones de su rostro pero sin dejar de fruncir el entrecejo.

- Sin duda tienes razón en eso, sin embargo para lo que necesitemos hacer –sea lo que sea- te aseguro que es necesario salir al mundo mágico y enterarnos lo mejor posible de los movimientos de Voldemort… lo cual, estoy bastante seguro no obtendremos de la Orden… no creo que confíen en dos desconocidos que de un día para otro aparecieron en Londres y convenientemente a tiempo para detener un ataque mortífago… yo no confiaría por menos de eso… - declaró seriamente Draco, apartando unos instantes sus ojos de la puerta para enfocarlos en los azules de su compañero.

- … ahrgg… - exclamó con frustración Harry, llevando su mano derecha a revolver su cabello castaño; seguidamente dejo salir un suspiro, se acomodo las gafas que habían bajado un poco y finalmente, se cruzo de brazos recargando su espalda en el respaldo del sofá. Todos los movimientos siendo seguidos por los claros ojos de Malfoy - … ¿Qué tenemos que hacer entonces?... – preguntó en un susurro que casi sonaba a resignación - … Es obvio que no aceptaremos lo que nos propone Dumbledore, y aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo en que él nos alejaría de los problemas y que posiblemente no desee comunicarnos nada sobre lo que sepan; ellos sin duda son la única fuente que podemos utilizar para obtener información… -

- … Tal vez podemos hacer un trato con ellos… - sugirió entonces Draco, haciendo con ello que los ojos azules volvieran a enfocarse en él, esta vez de forma interrogativa - … creo que Dumbledore quiere algo más de nosotros además de '_protegernos_'… es decir, si solamente quisiera mantenernos a salvo entonces porque no hizo la misma oferta a los otros magos que estaban antes que nosotros… - continuó, explicando el pensamiento que había invadido de pronto su mente - … no, me parece que el viejo quiere usarnos para algo y por eso es que disfraza su oferta como una protección…

- ¿Por qué tienes que pensar lo peor de la gente?, no es como si nos quisiera de sacrificio – respondió Harry con cierto enojo mostrándose en su voz.

- ¿No lo crees?, entonces ¿puedes decir con seguridad que él no usaría a ninguno de nosotros como un seguro para ganar esta guerra? – preguntó con seriedad y cierta burla Draco.

- … - y no supo que contestar; haciendo una mueca de desagrado tuvo que admitir para sí mismo que Dumbledore podía ser capaz de eso, lo descubrió la noche en que le fue confesado el contenido de la profecía, la misma noche en que su padrino había caído muerto en batalla… y temía que su respetado director fuese capaz de lo que Draco insinuaba, puesto que él aún no los conocía, no los trataba y seguro que no lo había en todo ese tiempo, por lo que no tenía ningún tipo de sentimiento de aprecio hacía ellos y por lo tanto no le importaría usarlos. Si, por que Albus Dumbledore era un hombre calculador cuando se trataba de enfrentar a Voldemort y vencerlo, por lo tanto si tenía la posibilidad de usarlos seguramente no la desaprovecharía.

- ¿Lo ves?, ni siquiera tú puedes negar que algo así pudiese ocurrir… - comentó el rubio con facciones que mostraban indiferencia y una voz llena de sequedad - … ahora, si él piensa utilizarnos en algún momento, no le convendría tenerlos alejados de la orden, por lo que podemos tomar ventaja de ello; podemos pedirle que nos de la libertad suficiente como para trasladarnos de un lugar a otro sin ser vigilados y por supuesto sin tener que darles explicaciones, a cambió de ofrecerles nuestros servicios como magos, que supongo es lo que quiere…

- … Puede que eso funciones, pero ¿qué tal si no?; ¿Cómo podremos continuar a partir de eso?... – preguntó calmadamente Harry pero con clara curiosidad en su voz.

- Eso es lo que tenemos que pensar… - declaró Malfoy - … podemos retomar el plan de ir a Hogsmeade y rentar alguna casa o simplemente buscar un departamento en algún barrio muggle lo suficientemente cerca del Callejón Diagon para poder mantenernos informados de algunas cosas… - sugirió finalmente después de un par de minutos en silencio.

- Vivir en el Londres muggle no creo que podamos hacerlo; para rentar o comprar un departamento muggle necesitaríamos mucho dinero y sinceramente, dudo mucho que Hermione tuviese una cantidad de dinero tan grande… - comentó Harry soltando un suspiro después de eso.

- Pues será Hogsmeade, creo que nuestras opciones en el mundo mágico son bastante amplias como para no preocuparnos por el momento y en cuanto al oro, te puedo asegurar que tomé el suficiente como para no vivir en la miseria por dos años. – declaró Malfoy con seguridad y arrogancia.

- … Bien… entonces, supongo que debemos llamarlos para informarles nuestra decisión… - dijo el castaño de pronto, levantándose de su lugar en el sofá, caminó lentamente hasta la puerta por donde habían desaparecido Albus y James, y levantando solo un poco la voz procedió a llamarlos. Pasaron apenas tres segundos antes de que los mencionados apareciesen, por lo que Harry dio media vuelta regresando al lado del rubio, ambos permaneciendo de pie en esos momentos.

- La propuesta que nos ha hecho, sin duda que agradaría a cualquier otra persona que tuviese miedo de morir asesinado por mortífagos; sin embargo no es nuestro caso… - comenzó diciendo el rubio, ante la atenta y comprensiva mirada de Albus Dumbledore, así como la sorprendida y orgullosa que les lanzaba James.

- ¿No temen morir acaso? – preguntó el de mirada castaña curioso por la respuesta.

- No, si es en una batalla… - contestó entonces, firmemente Jules - … como ya les habíamos dicho antes, nosotros llegamos aquí con el objetivo de vivir lo más tranquilamente que podamos y para ello necesitamos tener una vida lo más normal que sea posible… y no creo que permanecer ocultos sea parte de ello. – termino diciendo sin poder evitar que su mirada se enfocase en la figura de James Potter, quien le devolvía la mirada en la que se mostraba una gran aceptación por sus palabras… lo que indudablemente lo hizo sonreír.

- Comprendo que quieran tener una vida normal, sin embargo Londres no es el lugar más adecuado para ello y eso ustedes deberían de saberlo, después de todo la fama de Lord Voldemort –estoy seguro- ha llegado hasta el extranjero. – declaró con seriedad el director – Seguro que ustedes debieron de haber escuchado de él y todo lo que ha estado haciendo por estos rumbos, y si su objetivo fuese vivir tranquilamente entonces no hubiesen escogido este lugar nunca.

- … - una sonrisa ladeada nació en el rostro del rubio, sus ojos color miel se oscurecieron un poco haciéndolos parecer de un suave café - … Usted es un hombre con mucha intuición, sin duda de los pocos que podrían ser capaces de saber todos los secretos de una persona con solo mirarla… - su voz sonó un poco frustrada pero al mismo tiempo divertida.

- Oh, ¿eso es lo que cree?, si es así entonces debo deducir que lo que he dicho es verdad – comentó Albus con calma no pareciendo afectado por el pequeño descubrimiento.

- Si bien es cierto que este no es el mejor lugar para vivir tranquilos, también lo es el hecho de que nosotros lo escogimos porque el estilo de vida nunca será por completo aburrido, las batallas nos ayudarían a mejorar en nuestras habilidades, pero además ayudaríamos a deshacernos de cuantos mortífagos podamos… - contestó Víctor regresado a su mueca de indiferencia.

- ¿Y todo eso lo harían sin esperar recibir nada a cambio? – preguntó James con cierta incredulidad escuchándose en su voz, mientras que entrecerraba los ojos.

- Claro que recibiremos un pago por ello… pero eso es de nuestra incumbencia… - contestó el rubio de mala gana.

- Por el modo en que hablan, me aseguran que están determinados a no esconderse para proteger sus vidas… no sé qué tipo de deuda tengan que saldar con Voldemort y sus mortífagos, pero creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo en el cual tanto ustedes como nosotros saldríamos beneficiados. – declaró tranquilamente Dumbledore ignorando los gestos de sorpresa que se mostraron en los tres jóvenes rostros, después de haber mencionado la palabra '_deuda_'.

- ¿Otra propuesta? – preguntó Jules intrigado por lo que les fuese a decir Albus.

- Si… viendo que ustedes desean ayudar a nuestra comunidad mágica, peleando cuanto les sea posible para eliminar o capturar mortífagos, y siendo que no aceptaran mantenerse al margen de ello aun si sus vidas están en riesgo… creo que solo queda una opción… - hizo una pausa consciente de que había capturado la atención de los otros tres magos - … les propongo formar parte de la Orden del Fénix…

Decir que aquello los tomó por sorpresa era decir poco, Víctor y Jules estaban prácticamente anonadados, mudos de la impresión que los había embargado… Jules era el que mostraba más abiertamente aquello, su bocas abierta en una muda exclamación de sorpresa, sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal y con su rostro pálido; a su lado Víctor había enseriado el rostro tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que demostraba su sorpresa al haber abierto los ojos más de lo común; y fijo su mirada perspicaz en el rostro de James, él a pesar de que había escuchado las palabras del viejo, no parecía realmente sorprendido por la petición, es más, podía asegurar que más bien demostraba cansancio y cierta resignación… supo entonces que ellos habían esperado a que declinarán su oferta de protección y planearon la otra alternativa… aunque no entendía porque.

- … Si ustedes aceptan esto, ambos obtendremos lo que queremos… ustedes pelearan contra los mortífagos y yo me aseguraré, al mismo, tiempo de protegerlos lo mejor posible al no dejarlos completamente solos… - continuó diciendo el director solo unos segundos después - … ¿necesitan tiempo para pensar, nuevamente?

- … - Jules y Víctor se vieron a los ojos un par de segundos, ambos mostraban sus dudas y reservas en cuanto a aquella propuesta, sin embargo ya antes lo habían hablado sobre sus opciones, y ciertamente el que les ofrecieran formar parte de la orden era mucho más de lo que imaginaban, por lo que se convertía en su única opción para mantenerse informados… por lo tanto ambos dirigieron por fin sus miradas decididas a los otros dos magos y fue Jules el que contestó firmemente - … Es un trato… - al tiempo en que su mano se estrechaba con la del anciano mago, ninguno de los jóvenes del futuro pudo evitar esperar estar haciendo lo correcto.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**En un lugar lúgubre y desconocido.**_

Golpeaba sus dedos por sobre el posa brazos de su asiento… no podía evitar sentirse molesto e intrigado. Molesto por el hecho de que sus hombres hubiesen fallado en algo tan simple, como era atacar la estación King's Cross y hacerse lo más rápidamente posible de aquella entrada al mundo mágico… él sabía de ella, por supuesto, y aunque tenía conocimiento de que aquella entrada no era ni la mitad de importante como lo fuese la del Callejón Diagon en el Caldero chorreante, lo que sí sabía era que en el momento en que la hubiese sellado todo lo que seguía en su plan habría sido mucho más fácil… pero su plan no había salido como lo había planeado, y es que no había previsto que magos de gran habilidad pudiesen encontrarse en aquel lugar… y era por ello que se sentía intrigado… según las memorias de los sirvientes que lograron escapar, aquellos muchachos no deberían de tener mucho de haber salido del colegio y sin embargo no podía recordar que en Hogwarts existieran magos con tales capacidades, de haber sido así sin duda no los habría dejado desechado como posibles súbditos; a menos que hubiesen pertenecido a Gryffindor…

- Mi… Mi señor… - la voz un tanto temblorosa de uno de sus súbditos más jóvenes logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos, deteniendo de inmediato el movimiento de su mano y dirigiendo una fría y molesta mirada a ese joven irrespetuoso.

- Espero que tengas una razón lo suficientemente buena como para presentarte ante mí… - declaró a modo de ultimátum; estaba cansado de tener que recibir malas noticias y por lo mismo estaba seguro de que si ese chico le decía otra, se desquitaría enormemente con él.

- Mi señor… tengo información que le será de mucho agrado… - dijo un poco más seguro de si el joven, manteniendo una rodilla sobre el duro y frío suelo, la cabeza inclinada y halándole con el respeto que había obtenido a lo largo de esos años.

- Yo decidiré si es o no de mi agrado lo que tengas que decirme… - siseó él en respuesta, comenzando a desesperarse por saber qué información había obtenido aquel joven.

- Lo siento Mi señor… tiene razón… - se disculpo rápidamente el muchacho tensándose ante lo que podría pasarle.

- ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué es eso, que según tú es tan importante? – exigió una respuesta prontamente, preparando su varita por la posible diversión que estaba a punto de relajarlo.

- Me encontraba en… en el Cabeza del Puerco, en Hogsmeade, esperado al contacto que tengo en el Ministerio, parecía tener que informarme de algo importante… - aquello llamó su atención, pues no tenía conocimiento de que ese muchacho que parecía tan poca cosa pudiese tener contactos en tan importantes rangos dentro del bando de los '_buenos_' - … cuando vi entrar a Albus Dumbledore **(1)**… - y la mención de ese simple nombre lo hizo ponerse rígido y expectante - … lo vi hablar con el tabernero un momento, el cual lo llevó a una de las habitaciones de la planta alta; tan pronto como el hombre se fuera me acerque a la puerta y escuché… parecía estar hablando con una mujer cualquiera, estaba seguro de que lo que dirían no sería de relevancia hasta que de pronto la voz de la mujer cambió y pude escuchar lo que decía… - el muchacho hizo una pausa aventurándose a alzar la cabeza para verlo a los ojos, y con una enorme seguridad comenzó a recitar - … "_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes..."_ - y la tensión subió en su cuerpo, su mirada debió de endurecerse mucho y muy seguramente destilaba frialdad; puesto que el muchacho frente a él no pudo evitar que un escalofrío se manifestara y bajase de nuevo la cabeza.

- … ¿Sabes quién era la mujer?... – preguntó suavemente, esperando que sus sospechas no fuesen ciertas.

- Si… Sybil Trelawney, ese es el nombre de la bruja… - contestó el joven expectante por lo que pudiese sucederle.

- Trelawney… sin duda descendiente de Cassandra Trelawney… - murmuró él adentrándose en sus pensamientos, vaya que sabía de Cassandra, quién había sido una gran profetiza cuando aún vivía, y si está tal Sybil tenía aunque sea un mínimo de la habilidad de la otra, entonces no debía de tomar a la ligera la predicción escuchada; por lo tanto tenía que darse un tiempo considerable a pensar cual sería sus pasos a seguir y descubrir quienes eran aquellos que tendrían al que se supone deberá de vencerlo. - … Hiciste un excelente trabajo, te recompensaré muy pronto por esto Severus **(2)**… - dijo a aquel muchacho pocionista, tal vez no fuera nada atractivo sin embargo con el intelecto que poseía, seguro que en algún momento formaría parte de su círculo interno… - puedes retirarte. - … si, sin duda el muchacho tenía mucho talento para las pociones y acababa de demostrar que podía entregarle información muy valiosa… y eso, para él, significaba mucho más que matar a unos cuantos muggles. Por el momento su mente solo debía de enfocarse en resolver adecuadamente las palabras de la profecía… y para ello necesitaba estar solo.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Casa James Potter.**_

Y ahí estaban… no podía creer que Dumbledore los hubiese convencido de quedarse justamente en esa casa. En un principio una enorme felicidad lo había embargado al pensar en la posibilidad de convivir con los que fueran sus padres, aunque fuese por un periodo corto de tiempo, sin embargo una vez que hubiese aparecido en ese justo lugar, sus sentimientos habían cambiado para convertirse en nerviosismo y malos recuerdos, porque la casa era la misma que había llegado a conocer en su época, meses antes de ser capturado y 'asesinado' por Voldemort **(3)**… la misma que, alejada de las demás, mostraba su belleza en aquel paraje de Godric's Hollow. Simplemente con ver la estructura bien cuidada, el amplio jardín que poseía un césped tan verdes y fresco que daban ganas de recostarse en él, donde además se observaban algunos que otros artefactos que hacían el intento de embellecerlo aún más; un camino de piedra beige con un metro y medio de anchura, comenzaba desde la media puerta de la cerca hasta llegar a la entrada a la casa de dos plantas, camino que separaba así el jardín en dos secciones… la del lado derecho poseedora de un árbol no muy grande pero de hermosa presencia, sus hojas verdes inundando todas las ramas **(4)**; del lado izquierdo en cambió, se podían observar varios tipos de rosales, resaltando más uno que parecía expandirse por todo lo largo de un arco que sostenía un doble columpio de metal. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal ante esa visión… no pudiendo evitar compararla con aquella tan lúgubre que mantenía en su memoria… y sintió la emoción combinada con la tristeza, pues sabía que esa hermosa visión estaba destinada a desaparecer en una sola noche, destruyendo además a la familia que en ella vivía.

- ¿Qué es lo que estará explicándole a su esposa, para que tarde de ese modo? – la pregunta de Draco lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos oscuros.

- … - no contestó de inmediato, no sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería, pero después de un par de segundos y una vez su mente aclarada, supo que decir - … tal vez le esté advirtiendo de no confiar en nosotros… - y es que llevaban más de diez minutos esperando de pie frente a la cerca de la casa. Después de aceptar el trato con Dumbledore, el director fue muy persuasivo con respecto a las razones por las que quería que se quedasen justamente con esa familia, razones que ellos no creyeron por supuesto pero que no veían como contradecirlas… y cuando James los había aparecido justamente en ese lugar, les pidió esperar a ambos para poder ir a explicarle a Lily el porqué de su presencia; aunque más bien parecía que había entrado para darle algunas recomendaciones.

- Pues deben de ser unas muy amplias advertencias… - contestó irritadamente el rubio, que se encontraba con las manos en los bolcillos mirando fijamente la casa de la familia Potter.

- Sabes que no confía en nosotros, por lo menos no por completo… - comentó él recordándole las palabras de James - … y eso seguirá así, si no contestamos lo mejor que podamos a todas las preguntas que nos hagan.

- ¿Y porque habrían de hacer preguntas?

- Bueno… por algo es que estamos aquí, eso lo sabemos ambos, el porqué aun nos es desconocido, pero sin duda será algo relacionado a la misión que en un principio teníamos… por lo que tendremos que hacer salidas y planes que a ellos les parecerá sospechoso… - contestó lo más seguro posible, ese pensamiento lo había asaltado en esos momentos, sin embargo podía decir que era lo que realmente creía que pasaría.

- mhg – fue la única contestación de su compañero y él no pudo decir nada más… se le hacía un poco difícil entablar conversación con Malfoy sin que la misión estuviese involucrada, algo que debían de corregir lo más rápidamente que pudieran, después de todo estarían viviendo con personas que desconfiaban de ellos y que posiblemente estarían a la expectativa de todo lo que hablasen, así como del comportamiento que muestren entre ellos y ente los demás; y ciertamente cualquiera que los viese en ese momento podría reconocer que el ambiente que los envolvía era tenso y ajeno a cualquier comportamiento familiar. Fue ese preciso momento que James Potter decidió aparecer en el umbral de su puerta, apenas siendo consciente de ello ambos giraron a verlo sin saber que decir o como aparentar una relajación que les era imposible tener en esos momentos…

- Ya he terminado de hablar con ella… - dijo su padre, soltando apenas un pequeño suspiro y haciéndoles un ademán con la mano, indicándoles que se acercarán a él; algo que hicieron en cuanto recogieron nuevamente su equipaje, que habían colocado en el suelo después de esperar cinco minutos - … Mi hijo de menos de un mes se encuentra durmiendo en estos momentos, por lo que no quiero que ninguno de los dos haga ruido, si por alguna razón se despierta y es por su culpa, no me importará que tan protegidos estén por Albus, los maldeciré hasta el fin de sus vidas… - la amenaza fue bastante clara y fue dicha con la suficiente fuerza como para asegurarles que cumpliría con ella… con un cabeceo de asentimiento, vio como es que James se relajaba un poco, para después hacerse aún lado y dejarles así el paso a la casa.

Sin duda el interior era muy confortable… podía sentirse desde el momento de poner un pie dentro de ella, como es que el amor familiar inundaba el lugar, obligándolos a ambos a quedarse de pie en el pequeño pasillo que los dirigía a tres direcciones… al frente, encontrándose las escaleras, donde seguramente se encontraban las habitaciones; a la izquierda, donde se podía apreciar el comedor, son sus respectivas sillas y algunas vitrinas adornando el espacio libre, junto con un par de fotografías en movimiento donde se podían ver a cinco personas; a la derecha se encontraba la sala de tres piezas viendo hacía los grandes ventanales, que en esos momentos estaban cubiertos por una fina tela blanca que evitaba que el sol entrase por completo… la casa era tal y como estaba grabada en su memoria, gracias a los recuerdos de Voldemort; pero ahora que él mismo tenía la oportunidad de conocerla y de estar en ella con la conciencia al máximo es que podía apreciar enormemente lo que su enemigo no sintió en su momento… el amor de dos personas que estaban hechas el uno para el otro, el amor que le profesaban a la personita que los había unido más en los últimos días y por supuesto el amor que –seguramente- los amigos les profesaban a cada visita… y entonces la vio… bajando por las escaleras, luciendo unos pantalones vaqueros y una blusa de manga corta, color verde esmeralda –que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos del mismo color- y que le quedaba algo floja sobre su estomago; exhibiendo en su rostro una sonrisa sincera y de recibimiento; y el rojo cabello largo recogido en una trenza… Lily Evans… Lily Potter… su madre… los recibió.

- Bienvenidos a nuestra casa… James me ha explicado las razones de que estén aquí, y espero que a ambos les guste su estadía aquí… - y la voz de ella sonó tan dulce a sus oídos, tan amorosa, a pesar de que ellos no eran más que extraños a sus ojos, que no pudo evitar sentir su corazón latir rápidamente y sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas que tuvo que retener con mucho esfuerzo, así como el abrazo que –estaba seguro- le hubiese dado a su madre, de no ser por la mano que envolvió firmemente su brazo izquierdo.

- Lamentamos causarles molestias con nuestra presencia… les aseguramos que Jules y yo pondremos todo de nuestra parte para que la convivencia en la casa sea lo más ligera posible. – la voz de Malfoy, sonando tan firme y tranquila fue lo que lo hizo entrar un poco en sus cabales… recordándole que -a pesar de que tenía al alcance a su madre viva- tenía pocas posibilidades de realizar aquel abrazo, porque ellos… James y Lily… no sabían que él era su hijo, así como no se imaginaban el futuro que les esperaba.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Continuara…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas:** ¿qué les pareció?, ¿enojados conmigo por tanto tiempo de espera?, jijijiji…. Bueno, espero que por lo menos el encuentro con Lily les haya agradado, no estoy completamente segura de que la primera parte me haya quedado muy bien, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo… mmm, creo que muchos podrán deducir más o menos en qué fecha se encuentran estos dos, pero está será dicha más exactamente en el siguiente cap... Para el siguiente capítulo, ¿Qué razones tendría Hermione para enviarlos a esa época?, ¿Cuál será el siguiente movimiento de Voldemort ante el conocimiento de la profecía?... estoy segura de que les gustará en Capítulo 3, porque además un pequeño acercamiento de nuestros protagonistas se hará presente, así como una tregua. Esperare con agrado sus comentarios, críticas o lo que deseen dejarme. Nos escribimos pronto!!!

**(1)** Perdónenme si es que me he equivocado de fecha, pero seguiré tomando en cuenta esto ya que es importante para el argumento del fic.

**(2) **Si han leído el sexto libro sabrán que es verdad… Severus fue quien escuchó aquella parte de la profecía.

**(3)** He dejado parte del séptimo libro intacto, más que nada desde el primer capítulo hasta gran parte del capítulo 23… más adelante explicaré como es que me imagine el final de aquella captura y lo que aconteció después de la supuesta muerte de Harry.

**(4)** No sé si conozcan el Árbol Zumaque (de astas de ciervo), si lo hacen pues sabrán que es bonito además de colocarlo fue como un pequeño capricho de la familia Potter, jejejeje.

.

**El amor nunca tiene razones, la falta de amor tampoco. Todo son milagros.**

**Eugene O'Neill**

.

.


	3. Cap 3: Confianza y Lealtad

**Traspasando Vidas**

**Agradecimientos a:** **Smithback****,**** Dark-Anna666, kayl Darkness, Murtilla, mar_erandie, Yun Sakka, Reykou Higurashi, Timetravel lover, Remus dreamer y AGUILA FANEL;** así como a los que agregaron a esta su historia favorita… A todos ustedes les doy mis más sinceras gracias por haber leído mi fic, dándole así una oportunidad de envolverlos en su trama.

**Advertencias:**

**Pareja principal**: Draco/Harry, slash.

**Parejas secundarias**: James/Lily… mmm, una pequeña mención de un amor de Remus Lupin…

**Spoilers:** si, habrá varios spoiler en el Fic, la mayoría serán del séptimo libro.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and CIA… mmm, creo que no hace falta que lo diga, todos los que estamos aquí sabemos de quien son creación…

**.**

**Capítulo 3: Confianza y Lealtad**

**.**

_**Hogwarts**_

Albus Dumbledore, Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos… sin duda un mago con gran reconocimiento en el Mundo Mágico, eso sin contar el número de veces que le ha sido pedido convertirse en el Ministro… afortunadamente –o desafortunadamente para los que no conocían su historia- él nunca acepto semejante cargo, siempre pensando en una frase que desde su juventud lo había perseguido… '_Por el bien mayor_'… y es que todos los eventos importantes que habían ocurrido en su vida estaban regidos por esas palabras.

Pronto la tarde se desvanecería dejando lugar a la oscuridad de la noche, y por primera vez después de más de treinta años, se sentía cansado… pues ese día había sido revelador, a pesar de que él no lo hubiese esperado, muchas cosas habían sucedido. A pesar de que las clases en el Colegio estaban a punto de comenzar y de que tenía la idea de hacer desaparecer definitivamente la asignatura de _Adivinación_, había decidido dar una oportunidad a una joven que decía ser la Tataranieta de una gran vidente y que por ende parecía tener el don de la predicción, Cabeza de Puerco había sido el lugar elegido para la entrevista… un lugar no muy confiable por la clase de personas que podían entrar con facilidad y que podrían tener mucha información, pero él no esperaba escuchar nada de relevancia y por eso es que acepto ir allí.

Sybil Trelawney parecía no ser más que una charlatana, que poco o nada tenía de don… sus presagios parecían enfocarse más que nada en las tragedias humanas y casi insignificantes que en los eventos realmente relevantes… su entrevista terminó y él estuvo dispuesto a salir de la habitación con la idea de que a partir de ese año la materia de Adivinación desaparecería, cuando ella volvió a hablar y entonces se detuvo completamente, dando media vuelta y escuchando claramente las palabras que ella decía con una voz profunda… supo de inmediato que aquello era una profecía verdadera, una que lo llenó de preocupación y ansiedad… '_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca… Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes… Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce… Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida_'… sin duda una profecía muy reveladora, y aunque él tenía la suerte de haberla escuchado por completo, no la tuvo tanta de ser el único en haberlo hecho… Severus Snape, un ex alumno ejemplar que hacía un par de años había salido de su Colegio y del cual sospechaba que era parte de los Mortífagos al servicio de Lord Voldemort, había logrado escuchar una parte de la profecía realizada por Sybil… fue después de que ella había terminado de hablar cuando fue consciente del alboroto que se dejaba escuchar por las escaleras, y segundos después la puerta de la habitación en la que estaban se habría bruscamente… a sus pies había caído entonces el joven de piel cetrina y cabello oscuro, de pie en el marco de la puerta se encontraba Aberforth –su hermano menor-, entonces sin que ninguno pudiese haberlo evitado, Severus Snape desaparecía de la habitación y de Hogsmade… fue que se puso en movimiento, sin apenas hacer caso de una Sybil muy confundida, se dirigió a su hermano; solo necesitando su declaración para saber que el chico había sido atrapado espiando detrás de la puerta donde él estaba entrevistando a Sybil, y supo que un grave problema había aparecido.

No necesitó mucho tiempo para entender lo que podría suceder… aunque no sabía que tanto pudo escuchar de la profecía, lo que si podía asegurar es que Severus iría de inmediato a contarle a su señor, y es que él ya no necesitaba pruebas para saber que Severus Snape era parte del grupo de Mortífagos bajo la mano de Voldemort. Cuando el Señor Oscuro escuchase la profecía no le tomaría demasiado tiempo averiguar lo que él había hecho y debía de estar preparado para lo que posiblemente sucediese… La profecía hablaba de un niño que nacería a finales del mes de julio, de aquellos que lo han enfrentado tres veces y que han salido con vida, y ciertamente existían dos parejas candidatas a las que podían acoplar perfectamente las palabras…los Longbottom y los Potter… ambos matrimonios habían tenido un hijo varón cuando el mes de julio estaba pronto a morir, aunque uno había nacido el 30 de julio a las 23:57 horas del día, mientras que el otro lo había hecho a las 0:10 horas del 31 de julio **(1)**… la separación en los tiempos de nacimiento era increíblemente cercana, y ciertamente sería difícil de decidir cuál de los dos chicos sería el adecuado para hacer realidad la profecía… y todo eso Voldemort lo sabría con seguridad… él, que tenía gente infiltrada no solamente en el ministerio sino que hasta en el hospital San Mungo, seguramente que con la información adecuada lograría llegar a una conclusión con suma facilidad. Su prioridad en esos momentos era proteger a ambas familias… a ambos bebes, pues cualquiera de ellos podría ser el elegido para derrocar al Señor Tenebroso…

Justamente estaba pensando la mejor manera de proteger a las dos familias y mientras que Fawkes cantaba tristemente en su pedestal –la mayoría de sus plumas habían caído, y en esos momentos simplemente esperaba a que su tiempo de renacer llegara-, fue entonces cuando sucedió… un extraño y repentino silencio inundo la oficina, el fénix había detenido su cantico y quedó inmóvil observando a la nada, mientras que Albus se levantó lentamente de la silla que ocupaba detrás de su escritorio, notando apenas que ni siquiera aquello provocó sonido alguno; su impresión, sin embargo, no quedó ahí, un instante después el silencio se convertía en un pitido constante al mismo tiempo que un pequeño círculo de luz blanca aparecía flotando en el medio de su oficina a un metro sobre el suelo.

Sorprendido, Albus observó cómo es que aquella luz aumentaba varios centímetros y una tenue ráfaga de viento se hacía sentir en la oficina, segundo a segundo la esfera crecía unos centímetros, hasta que, al haber alcanzado unos 15 centímetros, se desato un pequeño estallido silencioso, donde se dejo de sentir el viento y desapareciendo por fin el chirrido constante, dejando detrás de sí la normal oficina del director, por excepción de una sola cosa… donde antes había estado la esfera brillante, una voluta de humo blanco había prevalecido por un par de segundos, antes de que de dentro de ella un pergamino doblado cayese al suelo, sobre la superficie externa del pergamino claramente podían leerse unas palabras que sorprendieron e intrigaron al viejo mago: _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_… la oscuridad por fin inundo la oficina, dejando en las sombras al director del colegio y su ave fénix…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Severus Snape**_

La casa donde vivía no era ni de cerca una gran mansión como la que poseía Lucius Malfoy ni siquiera estaba seguro de que algún otro Mortífago que se respetará pudiese vivir en un lugar como en el que él se encontraba… situada en un sucio y abandonado barrio industrial muggle de Reino Unido, atravesado por un sucio río con basura y desperdicios en las orillas que se confunden con la maleza –de entre la cual se podían ver muchas veces animales salvajes paseando por el lugar-. La casa se encuentra en la Calle de la Hilandera (Spinner's end), una de las muchas calles adoquinadas de casas similares que se separan del río por una deteriorada verja. La calle de la Hilandera se encontraba en desnivel, estando más baja la parte más cercana al río. Las calles están muy mal cuidadas, con farolas rotas y algunas ventanas de las casas están cegadas con tablones o tienen los cristales rotos Al fondo de esta calle se encuentra la casa de Severus, frente a una antigua chimenea industrial. La casa es de ladrillo y tiene, dos pisos. Nada más entrar a la casa hay un pequeño y oscuro salón que recuerda a una celda de aislamiento. Las paredes están cubiertas de libros al completo, la mayoría encuadernados en una piel gastada de color marrón o negro. Hay también en el salón un sofá raído, una butaca vieja y una mesa desvencijada. La habitación está iluminada únicamente por una lámpara de velas colgada del techo que emite un débil resplandor de luz. Una de las estanterías con libros es en realidad una puerta secreta que, apuntando con la varita (y posiblemente pensando algún encantamiento) se abre con un estrépito y deja al descubierto una estrecha escalera que asciende al piso superior. Hay otra puerta secreta en la sala que lleva a un cuarto en el que Snape guarda botellas de vino de elfo **(2)**.

Como cualquier otra casa, la suya guardaba secretos que sólo él conocía de momento, lugares que podrían ser utilizados para ocultar objetos que no quisiese que nadie encontrara; lugares que ya habían sido ocupados por los recuerdos que más daño le hacían en ese momento de su vida, los recuerdos de una amistad rota por la pronunciación de una palabra… recuerdos que trataba de enterrar en lo profundo de su mente en un vano intento de olvidar que aquellos años había conocido la felicidad y el amor.

Su vida como un niño fue lo más lejano a la felicidad, con un padre que odiaba a su madre y el mundo del que procedía, se vio envuelto en una riña interminable sobre lo que era o no normal… esa fue su primer y más traumática experiencia, y muy posiblemente la razón por la que odiaba tanto a los muggles. Después, a la edad de ocho años, conoció por fin lo que era enamorarse; Lily Evans era una niña impetuosa que poseía una curiosidad enorme, así como un carácter imposible de manejar… en especial cuando estaba enfadada… desafortunadamente su amor nunca fue correspondido y por el contrarió, no fue más que desplazado aún lado cuando una palabra fue dicha por sus propios labios, una palabra que ocasiono la ruptura de esa primera y única amistad, sin importar cuánto había suplicado por el perdón.

Después de aquel día, sucedido después de sus TIMOS en quinto curso de Hogwarts su amargura hacía la vida había crecido considerablemente, no se permitió volver a acercarse tanto a alguien –no de forma sentimental-, el único que podría considerar cercano sería Lucius Malfoy y aún él nunca supo de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacía Lily Evans.

Tal vez fuera por el hecho de no tener amigos o de haber perdido la amistad de la mujer que amaba o por la forma en que había crecido en un hogar con un padre que lo despreciaba o simplemente el hecho de que las Artes Oscuras habían llamado su atención desde que, por error, tomase un libro de magia oscura de uno de sus compañeros de Slytherin… el punto era, que durante su último año en el colegio había aceptado formar parte del grupo de mortífagos que estaban a la disposición del Señor Oscuro más peligroso de todos los tiempos, había escuchado los rumores de sus ideales, de los planes que tenía hacía los muggles; y aunque no se dejaba engañar por la supuesta utopía que en un principio se le dijo, aún así acepto permanecer a su servicio… después de todo no tenía nada que perder… Y era exactamente por eso que había decidido escuchar detrás de la puerta donde Dumbledore estaba en El Cabeza de Puerco, algo le había dicho que escucharía información de gran valor y no se había equivocado…

No tuvo reparos en decirle aquello a su Señor, aunque tampoco tenía mucha opción… después de todo el Lord era un gran Legeremente, desafortunadamente había conocido eso por su propia cuenta, pues tuvo que dejar completo acceso a su mente a su Señor cuando se unió a él y lo juzgase si era adecuado o no para pertenecer a sus filas… aunque debía admitir que gracias a ello, fue que por fin aprendió debidamente el arte de la Oclumancia, por muy Señor suyo que fuera, él quería mantener algunos recuerdos y sentimientos solo para sí.

Un par de picoteos en la ventana de la sala de estar –lugar donde se encontraba actualmente tomando una copa de vino-, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo girar hacía el lugar y viendo fuera de ella a una lechuza de mediano tamaño de un hermoso color blanco y en su pico portaba un sobre. Con cierto fastidio por la interrupción, se acerco a la ventana para abrirla y así dejar paso a la lechuza. Tan pronto como la ventana fuese abierta, la lechuza tomo vuelo adentrándose velozmente a la habitación, dando un par de círculos alrededor de ella antes de descender posándose sobre uno de los sofás.

Levantando una de sus cejas sin poder evitarlo, se acercó con curiosidad hacía el ave, un tanto impresionado por el comportamiento tan inusual que había demostrado; la lechuza se mantuvo en el sitió sosteniendo altivamente el sobre y viendo como se acercaba

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**1 de septiembre de 1980**_

Las pequeñas colinas que rodeaban la Villa de Little Hangleton daban a la vista de cualquiera un paisaje del cual disfrutar sin duda alguna, las casas en ella la hacían parecer una aldea perdida en el tiempo, en la cual apenas si la electricidad y el teléfono llegaban hasta ellos; podían verse a los niños corretear en las calles libres de cualquier preocupación, ajenos a los eventos que sucedían a las afueras de aquellas murallas naturales que los separaban de las ciudades donde cosas inexplicables sucedían en momentos; pues ninguna situación de ese tipo había sucedido en esa Villa… por lo menos no en recientes fechas, pues había un evento en particular que los mantenía siempre al borde de la tensión y la desconfianza… a pesar de los años que habían transcurrido desde aquello, en Little Hangleton aún se hablaba de aquellas tres muertes tan extrañas ocurridas en la casa de la familia más adinerada del lugar… la Mansión Riddle… siendo el peor evento que hubiese sucedido nunca en el lugar fue convertido en una historia de horror que todos sin excepción conocían, desde los pequeños niños de tres años –que temían siempre acercarse a la gran mansión- hasta los adolecentes y adultos –que no dudaban en maldecir a aquel al que creían culpable de aquellas muertes-. Eso claramente podría haber hecho que toda aquella gente se hubiese vuelto más precavida con las personas que llegaban de fuera, pero no fue así… pues todos parecían encontrar un extraño tipo de satisfacción en revelar aquel extraño suceso a cualquiera que lo quisiese escuchar, sin importarles ni un poco el tipo de gente que fuese…

El lugar en el que siempre se repetían las diferentes versiones del suceso era El Ahorcado, la taberna de la Villa y que claramente se consideraba el lugar de reunión de la clase de personas que disfrutan de las tragedias de los demás… y justamente ese día no era la excepción. El cantinero detrás del mostrador –que preparaba un par de bebidas-, así como una docena y media de personas –entre las que se contaban cinco prostitutas, nueve hombres del pueblo que buscaban divertirse y relajarse, y dos jóvenes de no más de veinte años-.

- … los policías dijeron que no había ninguna prueba de que los Riddle fuesen asesinados, no venenos, no cortes ni heridas de ningún tipo de arma; por lo que el viejo Frank fue liberado… - contaba un hombre de más de cincuenta años de edad, en su cabello grisáceo apenas se lograba distinguir unos cuantos mechones de color castaño - … muchos intentaron creer en que el viejo era inocente, pero las circunstancias estaban en su contra… después de todo, él era el único que tenía llaves de la mansión y sin duda sería el único capaz de entrar a ella además de la familia… - seguía comentando el hombre.

Unos cuantos comenzaron a hacer comentarios que, aunque defendían en cierto modo a Frank carecían de la intensidad necesaria para ello… aquello sin duda lo hacían más por costumbre que por que realmente quisiesen defender al viejo. El cantinero por fin terminó de preparar las bebidas y colocándolas en una bandeja, atravesó la cantina rodeando mesas y sillas hasta colocarse en una de las más alejadas de la taberna; dejo las dos bebidas frente a los jóvenes sentados y se alejo aún escuchando los comentarios, sin dedicarles más de una mirada.

- … No entiendo cómo es que los actuales dueños de la Mansión Riddle pueden admitir que el viejo siga cuidando de la casa… - dijo uno de los hombres que habían escuchado la historia, su tono era burlón.

- Es que no deben de saber lo que le sucedió a la familia… seguro que en el instante en que lo supiesen lo echarían a la calle… - comentó otro con despreció.

- Bueno, eso dependería del tipo de gente que compro la mansión… - se animó a comentar el cantinero por primera vez - … los anteriores dueños vivieron un tiempo en esa casa antes de abandonarla, pero los actuales ni siquiera se han aparecido por aquí…

- Tienes razón Robert… - comentó una de las mujeres - … ni una sola vez se ha visto al actual dueño o dueños de la mansión, ni siquiera cuando se firmo el contrato… por lo que sé todo se hizo por medio de un abogado…

- Eso es muy extraño… ¿qué persona compra una casa para no usarla?, pues yo les diré… de la clase maleante… seguro que es algún asesino a sueldo y por eso es que tampoco ha despedido a Frank… - comentó otro de los clientes, el despreció y odio podía captarse de inmediato en su tono de voz.

_Crack_

El sonido fue tan parecido a un disparo que todos dentro de la cantina no dudaron en echarse al suelo, donde por unos segundos esperaron a escuchar el sonido de otros disparos, sin embargo cuando eso no sucedió, todos procedieron a levantarse con lentitud observando a su alrededor en buscar de lo que hubiese ocasionado aquel sonido… pero de aquello no pudieron encontrar nada.

En la mesa más alejada del bar, solo podían verse dos vasos y unas cuantas libras; no había rastro de los ocupantes de la mesa.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

James Potter se sentó en una de las sillas frente a una mesa que estaba ubicada en la cocina de la casa que ocupaban; eran cerca de las tres de la tarde, y hacía no mucho que había logrado que Harry tomase su biberón y se quedase dormido… bostezó… nadie, ni siquiera su madre, le había advertido el trabajo que requería cuidar de un bebe, en especial uno con apenas un mes de nacido. Tenía tantos deseos de dormir que no podía evitar que sus ojos se cerraran cada cinco segundos o que una docena de bostezos se hiciesen presentes en un minuto; sin embargo sabía que debía de resistirse a esos deseos, por lo menos hasta que Lily hubiese terminado de descansar. Por alguna extraña razón Harry había parecido mucho más efusivo de lo normal, durante los últimos cuatro días se había hecho poseedor de una energía increíble que lr impedía conciliar el sueño rápidamente, los despertaba a media noche para comer y a partir de entonces lo único que parecía querer hacer era jugar… o por lo menos eso les daba la impresión, sucedía más comúnmente cuando era a él a quien le tocaba cuidar del pequeño Harry, quien siempre se removía en sus brazos sujetándose a sus ropas y riendo alegremente…

Soltó otro bostezo y entonces fijo su atención en el reloj a había en la habitación… se sorprendió al ver que ya eran las tres con quince minutos, por lo que vagamente se pregunto si en alguno de sus pestañeos se hubo quedado dormido pues no creía que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo desde que ocupo su lugar en la silla… decidió entonces abandonar su cómodo lugar y su puso a caminar por toda la planta baja de la casa, observando todas las cosas que había y de las que muy poco sabía. Se sentía extraño e impotente encontrándose en aquella situación, escondidos en una casa extraña, en un lugar desconocido y con la única distracción de cuidar de Harry… si bien aquello era mucho más trabajo del que requería, no podía evitar pensar que de estar en su propia casa en Godric's Hollow podía por lo menos salir a pasear y así despejar su mente por un rato; y es que seis días atrás él y Lily habían recibido una noticia que los dejo asombrados y un tanto temerosos.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche cuando un ruido en la chimenea los hizo acudir de inmediato a ella, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente y temiendo que algo terrible hubiese sucedido, vieron el rostro de Albus Dumbledore aparecer entre el fuego; el anciano hombre les pregunto si podían recibirlo a lo cual respondieron afirmativamente, ahora mucho más temerosos… era extraño para ellos que el mismísimo director acudiese a su casa y muy pocas veces aquello significaban buenas noticias… y no se equivocaron…

_/./././././././././_

_25 de agosto, Godric's Hollow_

_- James, Lily; lamento importunarlos en este momento… espero no estar interrumpiendo nada… - dijo con un tono de voz afable más sin embargo su rostro demostraba lo serio que era lo que estaba a punto de decirles; solo un segundo después de haber tomado asiento en la sala._

_- No… solo estábamos lavando los platos sucios de la cena; – contestó Lily, James le tomó la mano para reconfortarla y así hacerle notar que él estaba cerca - ¿Qué hay de malo Albus?..._

_- ¿Estamos solos en la casa? – preguntó en cambio el director, dirigiendo su vista hacía el inicio de las escaleras que eran visibles desde la sala de estar._

_- Sabes que no… Jules y Víctor están arriba en su habitación compartida, llevan ahí cerca de media hora… - contestó James frunciendo el entrecejo, preguntándose vagamente que tenía de importante que ellos estuviesen solos o no en la casa._

_- ¿No han salido en ningún momento? – preguntó Albus, esta vez mirando directamente a los ojos de James._

_- No… no pueden aparecer o desaparecerse dentro de la casa, y desde que los guíe a la habitación que ocuparían no han salido de ella hasta la hora de la cena… - contestó él comenzando a preguntarse si es que había recibido en su casa a alguien que podría hacerles daño._

_- Bien… - fue lo único que dijo el director para después hacer un movimiento con su varita, lo que hizo que cualquier sonido que llegase desde fuera de la habitación dejase de escucharse - … Lily, James; lo que estoy apunto de informarles es algo delicado, por lo que necesito que esto se quede en el más absoluto secreto._

_- Me estas asustando Albus, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunto la pelirroja de forma nerviosa._

_- Hoy día, antes incluso de haber acudido a la estación King's Cross, me entreviste con una vidente… - comenzó a decir Dumbledore con increíble seriedad -… ella me dijo lo que es considerado como una profecía verdadera…_

_- ¿Eso qué tiene que ver…? – comenzó a preguntar James, pero fue interrumpido por una mano alzada de Dumbledore que comenzó a recitar._

_- Sus palabras fueron: "__El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca… Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes…"_

_- ¿Quieres decir… Harry? – preguntó Lily, apretando inconscientemente la mano de su esposo._

_- Seré sincero, hay otra pareja que cumple con los 'requisitos' de la profecía… - el director nunca se había visto más serio que en aquella ocasión - … Frank y Alice también se han enfrentado tres veces a Voldemort y han salido con vida; además de que tuvieron a su hijo la noche del 30 de Julio…_

_- ... ¿Por qué nos estás diciendo esto Albus?... – preguntó James, un presentimiento adueñándose de sus pensamientos e instintos._

_- … Por qué hubo alguien más que escuchó la profecía… un mortifago… - ante eso Lily jadeo en sorpresa y temor - … no pudimos evitar que escapara, para estos momentos Voldemort debe de saber de la profecía…_

_- ¿Quién fue?, ¿Quién escuchó la profecía? – preguntó James levantándose de su asiento, claramente enfadado por el hecho de que su pequeño hijo fuese amenazado por el mismo Señor Tenebroso por culpa de un tipo que solo busca el favor de ese maniático loco._

_- … No pudimos ver su rostro… - contestó tranquilamente el director - … solo pudimos saber que era un mortifago porque cuando intentamos detenerlo su brazo izquierdo quedo al descubierto._

_- Albus… esa profecía puede tener muchos significados… - comenzó a decir Lily de manera ansiosa, claramente buscando un modo de deshacer las suposiciones del director - … además tal vez Voldemort ni siquiera le tome importancia a lo que ha dicho la vidente…_

_- … - lentamente Albus negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose muy mal al tener que aplastar las esperanzas de su ex alumna, pero sabiendo que era muy importante que ellos comprendieran - … Conozco lo suficientemente bien a Voldemort como para saber lo que hará después de escuchar la profecía… y sé que si él piensa que hay alguna posibilidad de que se cumpla, no dudará en hacer lo que está en sus manos para evitarlo… _

_- … Aún así… tal vez no nos escoja… - dijo James volviéndose a sentar al lado de su esposa, rodeándola con uno de sus brazos a modo de confort sabiendo lo duro que estaba siendo para ella escuchar todo._

_- Tienes razón James; pero ¿en serio, estas dispuesto a averiguarlo cuando el mismo Voldemort llegue a la puerta de tu casa y ataque a tú familia? – aquella pregunta hizo que el rostro de James se endureciera y que su abrazo en Lily se hiciese más fuerte. No tenía que contestar a esa pregunta, tanto Albus como Lily sabían lo que él respondería… él mismo sabía que nunca arriesgaría a su familia de esa manera, si había una posibilidad de que Voldemort fuese tras de ellos entonces tendría que proteger a su esposa e hijo sin importar lo que hiciese._

_- … ¿Qué propones?... – preguntó por fin él aligerando su abrazo sobre la pelirroja._

_- He encontrado el lugar perfecto donde pueden ocultarse por un tiempo; hasta que Voldemort haya decidido tras quien ir… - comenzó a decir el director de una forma segura - … por supuesto haré lo mismo con Frank y Alice, pero ambas familias estarán separadas… Deberán de evitar decir a nadie el porqué se han tenido que mudar, pero en especial no deben de decir a nadie en donde se ocultaran…_

_- … ¿Cuándo nos mudaremos?... – fue la única pregunta que hizo Lily después de haber escuchado todo, mientras se aferraba a su esposo._

_- Ambos deben de arreglar su situación laboral, lo mejor es que lo hiciesen mañana para que así puedan dejar la casa en la noche… preparen solo la ropa indispensable, yo mismo vendré por ustedes para llevarlos a su escondite. – contestó Dumbledore levantándose de su asiento y fijando su mirada hacía las escaleras - De sus invitados me ocuparé yo mismo, no se preocupen por ellos, si les preguntan por lo que hacen solo díganle que son mis órdenes… ya me encargaré de hablar con ellos después, cuando ustedes estén a salvo._

_Y sin más que decir el director se despidió de ambos, deshizo el hechizo que había en la sala y desapareció por la chimenea, dejándolos a ambos con la sensación de estar atrapados en una terrible pesadilla de la que deseaban despertar prontamente._

_/./././././././././_

Soltó un suspiró de cansancio… la noche siguiente Lily, Harry y él habían abandonado Godric's Hollow sin otra cosa que cuatro maletas de ropa para los tres y el deseo de que aquello no durase demasiado.

- ¿James? – se escuchó la voz de su pelirroja proveniente desde las escaleras, por lo que se dirigió a ellas. La encontró a mitad del camino entre el piso de arriba y el de abajo.

- Lily, deberías de estar descansando. – comentó él simplemente, preguntándose qué es lo que la había hecho despertar si recordaba haber colocado un hechizo silenciador en la habitación.

- Un mal sueño… - contestó ella, sabiendo que no necesitaba decirle nada más a James, continuando su camino hacia la planta baja.

- … Todo saldrá bien… ya verás que derrotaremos a Voldemort antes de que él intente siquiera hacer daño a Harry… - dijo consoladoramente él, deseando que aquellas palabras se hicieran realidad… no podría soportar perder a su familia.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**Draco y Harry**_

Aparecieron justamente en la sala de estar de la casa que ocupaban en esos momentos. Ambos se bajaron la capucha de las túnicas quedando al descubierto sus rostros que mostraban su apariencia verdadera… pero prontamente ambos comenzaron con la realización de los hechizos que los devolverían a la apariencia con la que eran conocidos como Jules y Víctor.

- Si esos muggles supiesen lo que verdaderamente sucedió en aquella casa, estarían realmente aterrorizados… - comentó Malfoy cuanto ambos terminaron de colocarse sus disfraces.

- … Es cierto, pero también lo es el hecho de que ninguno de ellos sería capaz de creer que la magia existe... tú mismo notaste los esfuerzos que hacían por creer que Frank era el asesino de los Riddle… - contestó Harry serio quitándose la túnica.

- Entonces son más estúpidos de lo que pensaba… - comentó con simpleza el rubio dejando su túnica sobre el respaldo de un sofá en el cuál se sentó segundos después.

- … - Harry no dijo nada ante el obvio desprecio hacía la gente sin magia, sabía que no conseguiría nada con discutir con él, además de que debían de respetar el acuerdo al que habían llegado el primer día en esa época. - … Las protecciones alrededor de la casa de los Gaunt pare ser más poderosas de que imaginamos… - comentó desviando así el tema a uno en el que tenían mucho mayor interés, yendo hacía la barra que había en la habitación.

- … Sin duda será más difícil burlar las protecciones y obtener el horcruxe… - estuvo de acuerdo Draco, viendo como es que su compañero servía dos vasos de whisky de fuego - … lo que será realmente difícil si no queremos llamar la atención de los muggles o del mismo Voldemort.

- … - Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras se acercaba al rubio, le entregaba uno de los vasos y se sentaba a su lado - … Además de que aún existe el problema de la forma en que destruiremos los horcruxes… - dijo él después de haber dado un trago a su vaso, sacó la varita de su bolsillo y de un movimiento hizo que tres libros apareciera en la mesa de centro que había frente a ellos.

- … No sé cómo pudo resistir Granger leer estos libros sin que le afectarán… - comenzó a decir Malfoy observando las portadas de cuero negro de los tres libros y las letras doradas y rojas que se leían sobre ellas - … Este tipo de magia siempre afecta…

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente observó cada uno de los libros… por sus títulos era más que obvio de que se trataba cada uno de ellos; pensó que nunca más tendría que recurrir a un libro de su clase, sin embargo aquí estaba la prueba de que siempre se puede equivocar, pero lo que le preocupaba de todo esto no era el hecho de que tuviese que recurrir a esa magia, sino las consecuencias que traerían a su propio cuerpo y alma… y si eso no era suficiente, también estaba el hecho de tener que preocuparse por hacer un plan que los haría obtener el más difícil de todos los horcruxes…

/./././././././././

_- Muffliato… - fue el primer hechizo que realizó Draco en cuanto la puerta de la habitación hubiese sido cerrada tras la salida de James Potter, de inmediato le siguieron el encantamiento sellador en la puerta para evitar que alguien intente abrirla sin que ellos lo desearan._

_Hacía pocos minutos que se habían llegado a la casa de la Familia Potter, después de una rápida presentación ante Lily y unas cuantas advertencias de James, esté los guió hacía la planta alta de la casa, señalándoles las puertas que se encontraban en el pasillo al tiempo que les decía lo que resguardaban… cinco habitaciones fueron las que se encontraban allí, así como dos cuartos de baño; de las habitaciones solamente dos eran las que estaban ocupadas en ese momento siendo las más cercanas a las escaleras, una de ellas pertenecía al matrimonio Potter y la otra resultaba ser la habitación que resguardaba a su pequeño hijo… de las tres habitaciones sobrantes, fueron guiados a la que estaban más alejada de todas, siendo al parecer la más 'amplia', al abrir la puerta de la habitación pudieron observar lo que dentro había: una cama doble era la más vistosa, con sabanas blancas decoradas con hojas verdes que parecían moverse a un viento no sentido, se encontraba en la pared izquierda; en frente se encontraba un armario que ocupaba una gran parte de la pared, de color blanco; justo al lado derecho de la puerta, un escritorio que contenía una lámpara de noche y algunos cuántos libros, esperaba a ser utilizado al igual que la silla que estaba frente a esté… frente a la entrada un gran ventanal se mostraba imponente. Sin embargo esa vista cambió en unos segundos, la cama y el armario, se dividieron para dejar en el lugar dos camas individuales y dos armarios con la mitad de anchura que el original… Después de unas palabras, James Potter había abandonado la habitación cerrando tras de sí la puerta._

_- ¿Ansioso? – preguntó Harry después de ver cómo es que los hechizos era aplicados en la habitación, su rostro en esos momentos mostraba bastante seriedad._

_- Por supuesto, necesito tomar la poción para ocultar la Marca Tenebrosa sino tendríamos que dar muchas explicaciones – comentó el rubio caminando hacía la cama que estaba más cerca de la puerta, y dejando sobre ella su mochila la abrió y apuntó su varita dentro de ella._

_- … ¿Sus efectos terminarán pronto?… - preguntó el castaño con cierta curiosidad sonando en su voz aunque en su semblante no lo demostrase. Él también camino adentrándose más en la habitación y llegando a la segunda cama, que sería la que ocuparía, dejando sobre de ella su propia mochila, se sentó a un lado y observó con cuidado los movimientos de su compañero de viaje._

_- … - Draco lanzó un hechizo convocador dentro de su mochila y en un par de segundos un baúl de considerable tamaño salía de dentro, dejándolo delicadamente sobre el suelo se acercó hasta él, tres cerraduras eran visibles en el exterior, todas de diferentes tamaños; Draco se acercó al baúl e introduciendo su varita en la primer cerradura, susurro algunas palabras, se escuchó un suave clic y el baúl se abrió, fue entonces que decidió contestar la pregunta de Harry - … No he tomado la poción antes de realizar el viaje… - el castaño apenas mostró su sorpresa con un fruncimiento de cejas y tensando su cuerpo - … la poción no es el único modo de ocultar la Marca Tenebrosa, aunque si es la más efectiva, en realidad existen varios métodos que son efectivos pero poco duraderos… cuando llegamos a esta época y unos instantes antes de quitarnos las túnicas utilice uno de ellos, un hechizo silencioso que lo mantendría oculto por una hora y media…_

_- … Y el tiempo está a punto de terminarse… - terminó lo que el rubio estaba diciendo, recibiendo a cambio un suave asentimiento de cabeza del otro antes de que se girara al baúl abriéndolo por completo y sacando de él un frasco transparente sellado, donde se podía observar un líquido café claro algo espeso. - … He de suponer que trajiste más de esa poción o por lo menos una gran parte de los ingredientes que necesitas para hacerla… _

_- … Solo traje tres frascos más, pero si, traje ingredientes para hacer otro caldero de poción, aún así tengo treinta tragos de poción… un mes antes de que necesite hacer más… - declaró Draco al tiempo en que destapaba el frasco y después de dudarlo sólo un segundo, inclinó el frasco sobre su boca y una pequeña porción del líquido atravesaba su garganta._

_- … - Harry hizo una mueca al ver cómo es que él otro tomaba la poción, no sabía que tal era el sabor, pero siempre había tenido la idea de que todas siempre sabrían mal… o por lo menos, todas aquellas que había tenido la oportunidad de probar siempre le supieron fatal, por eso es que el simple hecho de ver a alguien tomar alguna le producía una sensación de nauseas, razón por la cual desvió su mirada hacía un lado justo lo necesario para toparse con su mochila y recordar entonces lo que debían hacer sin mayor retraso. Su mano derecha en aquel momento viajo hacía el bolsillo donde había colocado la varita y sosteniéndola firmemente abrió la mochila - … Accio Carta de Hermione… - un segundo después, un sobre de mediano tamaño y un tanto abultado, salía despedido desde dentro del saco para después caer sobre la mano libre de Harry._

_- Veo que te has acostumbrado a esa varita – comentó Draco después de depositar el frasco de poción nuevamente en el baúl, girándose a ver al castaño justamente después de que esté dijese el hechizo convocador y recordando la buena batalla que había dado en la estación King's Cross._

_- He tenido que hacerlo, después de todo ya ha pasado casi un año desde que la tengo… - comentó de manera despreocupada el –ahora- oji azul viendo la varita que sostenía aún en la mano derecha - … aunque sin duda preferiría tener mi propia varita… - susurró finalmente guardando nuevamente la varita en el mismo bolsillo de antes._

_- Cualquiera prefiere la varita que le ha escogido… - comentó casi indiferentemente Draco dirigiendo una rápida mirada a su propia varita que aún sostenía en su mano - … supongo que en ese sobre están las instrucciones… - continúo sin darle oportunidad al otro de pensar en su anterior frase._

_- … Deben de serlo; aunque me parece que el sobre es algo grueso como para tener simples instrucciones… - contestó Harry frunciendo el entrecejo más por el cambió de conversación tan brusco que por la intriga de saber qué es lo que pudiese contener aquel sobre, pues se había dado cuenta que la conversación era dirigida deliberadamente lejos del tema de las varitas; sin embargo algo le decía que en esos momentos no podría sacar nada en concreto del chico rubio, por lo que se decidió a dejar para después la conversación ya que lo que importaba ahora era saber lo que ellos hacían realmente en la época de la primera caída de Voldemort –aunque para esos momentos tenía una idea de lo que debían de hacer-. Así que, rompiendo el sello que había alrededor del sobre se dispuso a sacar lo que había dentro; lo que sacó su mano logró que todo movimiento se detuviese por un par de segundos, y es que en ella sostenía aquella bolsilla ligeramente peluda que tanto había usado antes de 'morir', el último regalo que había recibido de Hagrid y que apreciaba de todo corazón, aquella que solo él podía utilizar._

_- ¿Algún recuerdo de Granger? – preguntó ligeramente Draco que se había acercado en el momento en que el sobre era abierto y sentándose al lado del otro._

_- … Tal vez… - contestó simplemente el castaño aún observando la bolsa, pero sus pensamientos se vieron desplazados ante la mirada fija que le dedicaba el rubio que claramente esperaba a que terminase de sacar el contenido del sobre y así poder leer por fin la carta de Hermione, por lo que dejando a un lado la bolsilla volvió a meter la mano en el sobre y de ella sacó un pergamino algo arrugado y doblado un par de veces - … ahora sabremos porque estamos aquí… - dijo suavemente mientras desdoblaba el papel dejándolo lo más liso que podía, comenzando a leer para si mismo, a su lado sintió como es que Draco se inclinaba lo suficiente para poder leerla también._

'_**Chicos.**_

_**Si el hechizo resultó como lo planeé, para este momento deberían de estar en el día 25 del mes de agosto del año 1980, siendo ese el día antes de la noche de luna llena… el hechizo junto con los giratiempos y la poción en la que fueron sumergidos, hicieron posible que eso sucediese. No puedo decirles que lamento el haberlos enviado a esa época sin decirles nada de lo que planeaba, porque no estoy arrepentida y estoy completamente segura de que ustedes hubiesen hecho lo mismo de haber estado en mi lugar. Y es que desde el mismo momento en que la idea de viajar en el tiempo para cambiar nuestro presente fue creada, en mi mente se abrió la posibilidad de no solo volver dos años atrás sino hasta el mismo tiempo en que Voldemort fue derrotado por primera vez… por que si íbamos cambiar el pasado, ¿Por qué no hacerlo desde un momento donde podríamos salvar muchas más vidas?, por eso es que han sido enviados justamente a esa época… **_

_**Como ambos saben en aquella época Voldemort estaba realmente cerca de ascender al poder, siendo que tenía infiltrados en el Ministerio y la ventaja de conocer la profecía… o por lo menos una parte de ella. Para la fecha en la que están Voldemort ya debería de conocerla, por lo tanto sus ataques comenzaran a ser bastante repentinos y continuos esperando poder acertar en la familia que tendría al niño de la profecía.**_

_**Y es justamente en esto con lo que deben de tener cuidado… es muy importante que no hagan algo que pueda cambiar la decisión que tomará Voldemort… Harry; sé que comprenderás la necesidad de dejar que Pettigrew se convierta en el traidor y así entregue información a Voldemort sobre la Orden del Fénix y tus padres. Esto, sin embargo no implica que deben dejar que los Potter mueran… pero deberán de buscar una solución a ello, para lo cual tendrán un año entero para hacerlo. De igual manera, para ese entonces deberían de haber destruido por completo los horcruxes que ya han sido creados… y si mal no recuerdo Harry, deberían de ser cinco.**_

_**. El diario de Tom Riddle**_

_**. El anillo de los Gaunt**_

_**. El relicario de Slytherin**_

_**. La copa de Hufflepuff**_

_**. y algún objeto de Ravenclaw (Harry, esperemos que sus suposiciones acerca de esto sean acertadas y no sea otro obtejo)**_

_**Tanto el diario como el relicario y el anillo sabrán donde encontrarlos… en cuanto a los otros dos, solo puedo decir que posiblemente se encuentren en Gringotts y Hogwarts; lo sé porque después de que se corrió la noticia de que habías muerto, Voldemort se confió un poco más y el mismo acudió a los lugares en los que resguardaba sus horcruxes. Ustedes deberán de encargarse de averiguar qué cámara de Gringotts es la que usan y que parte especifica de Hogwarts se utilizó para esconder los objetos… aunque me parece que no hace falta decirles que espero que el de Gringotts sea el último por el que vayan, así Voldemort no sospechará de lo que se está haciendo y no cambiará sus planes.**_

_**Recuerden mantener todo esto en el más absoluto secreto, por lo menos el mayor tiempo posible; deberán tener cuidado de lo que hablan frente a los demás y por sobre todo de mantener ocultas sus identidades… nunca se sabe como es que reaccionaran al verlos con sus verdaderos rostros.**_

_**Ustedes permanecerán en esa época siempre y cuando no se quiten en ningún momento los giratiempos, ya que ellos resguardan sus recuerdos de la vida que hemos tenido que vivir; lo que significa que en el momento en que ustedes se los quiten serán devueltos a la noche y lugar en que desaparecieron, solo que sus recuerdos serán sustituidos por lo que debieron vivir con los cambios que hayan hecho y no recordarán nada del viaje al pasado tampoco… por lo que es necesario que permanezcan en el pasado el tiempo que sea necesario para comprobar que Voldemort realmente se haya ido.**_

_**Tengo confianza en que ustedes podrán llevar a cabo la misión efectivamente, así que los estaré esperando en el presente con impaciencia.**_

_**Les deseo mucha suerte.**_

_**H. J. G.**_

_**PD: aprovechen la oportunidad de cambiar el rumbo de sus vidas, y convivan lo más que puedan con aquellos a los que ya perdieron.**_

_**Harry, empaque varias cosas –además de libros que te aseguro te servirán- importantes para ti que te ayudarán a cumplir la misión, tienes que aprender a usar el hechizo de expansión puede serte muy útil como lo fue para nosotros.**_

_**Procuren no dejar a la vista esta carta o preferentemente quémenla tan pronto terminen de leerla.'**_

_- No estoy seguro de si estar sorprendido o preocupado por lo que nos ha dicho en la carta. – declaró Draco no pareciendo realmente preocupado por nada de lo que había leído._

_- Yo he aprendido a no sorprenderme por nada de lo que haga o diga ella, ocho años de conocerla ayudan mucho con eso. – dijo a modo de respuesta Harry, viendo las tres líneas de postdata que su amiga había escrito._

_- Así que... ¿Cuál de los cinco horcruxes podemos obtener en primer lugar? – preguntó el rubio levantándose del lado del castaño y dirigiéndose nuevamente hacía su propia mochila._

_- ... ahh… - suspiró Harry doblando nuevamente el pergamino para seguidamente colocarlo en el sobre - … bueno, de los que sé su ubicación, creo que el anillo de Gaunt es el que está más a nuestro alcance… - declaró después de algunos segundos de silencio - … el anillo se encuentra en la casa del que fuera su abuelo materno, Marvolo Gaunt… tiene protecciones mágicas que pueden ser detectadas y destruidas o eludidas, pero aún así debemos de tener cuidado… - dejó el sobre en uno de los bolsillos frontales de la mochila que estaban desocupados y recogió en sus manos la bolsilla que le había regalado Hagrid._

_- … Dejar un objeto tan valioso en un lugar tan a la vista, no creo que haya sido su mejor idea… - comentó Draco volviendo a tomar firmemente la varita y sacando de su mochila el resto de su equipaje, entre los que se encontraban un baúl del mismo tamaño que el anterior._

_- … - Harry se quedó observando como el segundo baúl era dejado en el suelo, el que parecía tener alguna clase de material de metal, puesto que al momento en que fuera colocado en el suelo, del interior se escuchó un sonido tintineante - … él creía que nadie tenía conocimiento de quienes eran sus familiares, siendo que creció en un orfanato y que su apellido no tenía nada que ver con los descendientes de Slytherin, es obvio que supuso que ninguna persona buscaría en esa casa… - respondió al comentario del rubio, para después concentrarse en la bolsilla que sostenía en sus manos, abriéndola y sacando de ella lo que había resguardado por tanto tiempo - … Obviamente olvido que Dumbledore conocía aquello por qué se lo dijo él mismo cuando lo conoció de niño… - terminó diciendo, sacando del interior de la bolsilla el mapa del merodeador, el espejo roto que alguna vez le había sido dado por Sirius, la carta que su madre le había escrito a Sirius, la varita rota que había estado con él la mayor parte de sus experiencias en el mundo mágico, y por último la snitch dorada que le había sido legado por Dumbledore._

_- Bien… - comenzó Draco, haciendo con ello que la atención de Harry se colocase nuevamente en él - … necesitamos un plan a seguir antes de que algo más surja… - continuó sentándose sobre el baúl que había sacado en segundo lugar y observando fijamente a su compañero de habitación - … no podemos permitirnos ser descubiertos por ningún Mortífago ni mucho menos por Voldemort..._

_- Por lo que debemos de prepararnos para eludir cualquier trampa que se presente en la cacería de los horcruxes… sí, entiendo eso… - finalizó Harry sosteniendo aún entre sus manos los pedazos de su varita rota, pero pensando seriamente en lo que Malfoy le estaba intentando decir._

_- Así es… ahora bien, nuestro objetivo básicamente sigue siendo el mismo que antes, solo que en lugar de encontrar dos horcruxes ahora son cinco los que tenemos que obtener y destruir… - habló Draco pensando en su misión y como la llevarían a cabo - … lo que me deja con una interrogante, ¿cómo es que se puede destruir un horcrux?_

_- Hermione, Ron y yo, tuvimos que utilizar la espada de Gryffindor, pero eso fue más que nada por el hecho de que está había adquirido las propiedades necesarias para destruir un horcrux… - respondió de inmediato Harry a la pregunta del rubio._

_- … ¿Y qué propiedades serían esas? – preguntó Draco a sabiendas de que la espada de la que hablaban había sido hecha por duendes –no por nada había crecido y vivido rodeado de magia-, su padre no habría aceptado que no pudiese conocer la historia del Mundo Mágico y sus criaturas, por eso es que sabía sobre la espada y de la inigualable característica que en ella residía… absorber los poderes de todo objeto o criatura mágica que llegase a tocar._

_- … Veneno de Basilisco… - pronunció seriamente Harry, provocando con ello que el rubio suspirara resignadamente._

_- … - Draco había tenido la vaga esperanza de que, fuese lo que fuese lo que necesitarán, no tuviese que ser algo difícil de conseguir… su esperanza murió tan pronto como escuchó las palabras dichas por el castaño; si bien un basilisco era difícil de conseguir mucho más lo sería el obtener de él algo tan necesario y valioso como lo era su veneno sin morir en el intento. - ¿Hay algún otro método por el cual los horcruxes puedan ser destruidos? – preguntó al final, esperando que su compañero supiese otro método._

_- No lo sé con exactitud… - respondió Harry dejando de lado los trozos de su varita, la que había rehusado soltar en ese tiempo; su entrecejo se frunció a modo de consternación, intentando recordar aquellos momentos antes de comenzar con su misión, donde Hermione les había hablado de los horcruxes. - … por lo que recuerdo solo algo extremadamente poderoso y mortífero podría hacerlo… algo que fuese difícil de curar o que no tenga cura, lo que impediría que el horcrux se cure así mismo… - continuó él, ahora pensando en las postdata de su amiga… había empacado libros en su mochila… y ante la atenta mirada de Draco sobre él, sacó nuevamente su varita y apunto hacía su mochila pensando muy bien en las palabras que debía de decir… - … "Accio Libro de Magia Oscura"… - fue dicho casi como un susurro, pues dudaba que Hermione hubiese tenido consigo por tanto tiempo un libro como ese; pero para su sorpresa y la de Malfoy tres libros fueron los que salieron de dentro de su mochila._

_Los tres textos eran gruesos de pastas eran de cuero negro y antiguo… de ellos procedía un aura oscura que claramente les decían que aquellos libros contenían magia demasiado maligna y los nombres de los mismos lo confirmaban… "Artefactos Oscuros: ¿Cuáles son los más poderosos?", "Secretos de las Artes más Oscuras" y "Los más poderosos Rituales Oscuros"… Tanto a Harry como a Draco les tomó varios segundos poder salir de su sorpresa que los embargo._

_- Creo que Granger aún tiene mucho con lo que sorprendernos… - comentó el rubio viendo cómo es que su compañero había adoptado una expresión seria por los recién descubiertos libros en su mochila; aunque claramente podría verse la preocupación en los ojos azules._

_- No creí que ella hubiese empacado más de un libro oscuro en mi mochila – expresó el castaño, preguntándose qué información sería lo bastante importante como para que Hermione hubiese creído conveniente que los llevara consigo… aun sabiendo lo que podría causar._

_- Bueno, es obvio que ella quería decirnos algo… posiblemente en alguno de estos libros podamos encontrar algún otro modo de destruir los horcruxes – declaró Malfoy después de unos segundos pensando en lo que la bruja hubiese tenido en mente._

_- Debió de habernos advertido por lo menos… no podemos mantener estos libros con nosotros, en cualquier momento mis padres podrían entrar aquí y descubrirlos… - comentó seriamente Harry aún observando los libros sobre su cama._

_- … Eso puede resolverse fácilmente… lo único que tenemos que hacer es encontrar un lugar al que solo nosotros tengamos acceso y esconderlos ahí… - comentó serenamente el rubio mientras se giraba y volvía caminando hacía los baúles que sacó de su propia mochila._

_- Bueno… eso podría llevarnos un poco de tiempo… por lo menos en mi caso, la mayoría de los lugares que vienen a mi memoria fueron conocidos mucho por otras personas… además de que hay algunos a los que no podríamos tener acceso… - declaró el castaño volviendo a ocultar los objetos que había en la bolsa de piel de topo, en el interior de está, para después observar nuevamente a su compañero._

_- … Será fácil… mientras tengamos esto… - expresó Draco dando unos cuantos golpes con su varita en el baúl que había sacado al final; haciendo con ello que la cubierta se alzase y se pudiese ver el interior… estaba completamente lleno de galeones… bien podrían haber más de cinco mil, aunque con los baúles mágicos seguramente que contendría muchísimo más. - … Afortunadamente las bóvedas de la familia Malfoy no son los únicos lugares donde mi familia resguardaba sus riquezas o no podría haber tenido acceso a todo este oro… - dijo antes de que el otro siquiera preguntase algo por el contenido del baúl - … estos galeones serán suficientes para comprar alguna casa a la que solo nosotros tendríamos acceso… - terminó explicando en lo que pensaba._

_- … Eso es sensacional… - expresó Harry, naciendo en su rostro una sonrisa ladeada - … incluso podríamos ocultar la casa con el Encantamiento Fidelio para estar completamente seguros de que nadie –además de nosotros- pueda tener acceso a ella… de hecho, hasta podríamos esconder ahí los horcruxes que obtengamos antes, en dado caso de que no encontremos pronto una forma de destruirlos…_

_- Ahora, solo tenemos que decidir donde deberá estar esa casa… - declaró el rubio mostrando de igual modo una sonrisa ladeada._

_- … Y deshacernos de las preguntas y vigilancia de Dumbledore… - comentó Harry sin cambiar de expresión ni quitando su vista del baúl lleno de galeones - … lo que debería de ser fácil, si la profecía ha sido hecha, entonces el director no tardará en preocuparse por proteger a los Potter y __Longbottom…_

_Harry se quedó viendo los dos baúles del rubio antes de girar nuevamente su vista hacía los tres libros oscuros que ahora le pertenecían… sabía que lo que fuese que se ocultarán en aquellas páginas debía de ser lo suficientemente importante como para que Hermione se hubiese arriesgado a ponerlo en su equipaje, pero eso quería decir una cosa... su amiga tuvo que leerlos…_

/./././././././././

Desde ese día había estado pensando en ello; sabía que la magia oscura podía influir increíblemente en todos aquellos que se atreviesen a usarla… él mismo había tenido que recurrir a ella en su época más oscura y había pagado por ello. ¿Cómo habría influenciado a su amiga?, no podía responder a esa pregunta y posiblemente nunca lo supiera… y tal vez eso fuese lo mejor de haber llegado hasta esa época… eliminar a Voldemort completamente en la fecha que sería su primera caída evitaría que sucediesen muchas cosas… la primera de ellas –si es que encontraban el modo- sería que Lily y James Potter no muriesen, la segunda que él –Harry- no tuviese que vivir con una cicatriz en la frente, lo que conllevaría a no ser famoso y tener una vida normal. Hermione y Ron no tendrían que exponerse a ataques mortíferos por ser sus amigos y lo más importante de todo... ninguno de sus seres queridos tendría que morir por una segunda guerra contra Voldemort…

El sonido de lo que parecía una campana se dejó escuchar por toda la habitación… e inmediatamente Draco y Harry se encontraban de pie, el rubio hizo un movimiento con su varita haciendo desaparecer los libros nuevamente, mientras que Harry hizo desaparecer los vasos con la bebida… un segundo después ambos jóvenes tocaron simultáneamente un pequeño adorno que se encontraba en el centro de mesa, una luz azul inundo el lugar y los dos desaparecieron.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Cayeron limpiamente sobre el suelo de una sala muy distinta a la anterior… teniendo una dimensión de 5x4 metros solo contenía las tres piezas de una sala normal, color frente a una chimenea de mediano tamaño y una mesa de centro, en una de sus paredes se encontraba un arco de tres metros de ancho por donde se observaba un pasillo, la puerta que dirigía al comedor y unas escaleras.

Harry, que aún sostenía el adorno-traslador, atravesó la sala hasta el pasillo y se dirigió a una puerta que había debajo de las escaleras; abriéndola, dejó el objeto sobre una repisa que había en el interior y cerro nuevamente la puerta. Justamente había terminado de hacerlo cuando en la puerta de la casa se escuchó dos golpes firmes, indicando con ello que tenían visitas. Respirando profundamente, Harry relajó su cuerpo, sus expresiones faciales y levanto su barrera de oclumancia… caminó hacia la puerta levantando la varita y preguntó:

- ¿Quién es? – su voz sonó firme.

- Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts y actual dirigente de la Orden del Fénix… - contestó la voz anciana desde detrás de la puerta de manera calma.

- ¿Cuál es el más grande deseo de su corazón? – preguntó nuevamente Harry atento a cualquier respuesta que recibiese.

- Que me regalen un par de gruesos calcetines de lana para Navidad… - contestó el director un segundo después.

Harry no bajo su varita ni siquiera cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió revelando así la anciana figura de Albus Dumbledore vestido con una túnica color azul rey con estrellas amarillas que se movían sobre la falda de la túnica. Se aparto de la puerta manteniendo firme la varita en su mano, y dejó pasar al mago cerrando la puerta detrás de él para después caminar ambos hasta la sala donde Malfoy se encontraba.

- Director; no esperábamos su visita hoy día… ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? – preguntó el rubio encontrándose sentado en el sofá de tres plazas.

- He recibido información muy importante que podría ser de utilidad… - dijo Albus sentándose en otro de los sofás, después de que le fuese indicado por Harry.

- ¿Quiere decir… para nuestra investigación? – preguntó Harry sentándose al lado de Malfoy.

- ... – Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza mientras revisaba entre su túnica, para después de un segundo sacar un sobre tamaño carta - … Voldemort ya ha decidió… irá tras los Potter…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Continuara…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas:** Lamento dejarlo hasta aquí, supongo que se preguntaran si Dumbledore sabe quiénes son ellos, pues la respuesta es sí... Albus lo supo (como algunos de ustdes se habrán imaginado) por la carta que le llego cuando estaba en su oficina. Esperare con agrado sus comentarios, críticas o lo que deseen dejarme. Nos escribimos pronto!

**(1)** Cómo han de suponer las horas de nacimiento de Neville y Harry no son las verdaderas –en realidad no creó que J. K. Rowlin haya dicho alguna vez algo como esto- aún así lo coloque de ese modo para que ambos fueran mejores candidatos a cumplir con la profecía.

**(2)** Extracto del Libro: Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo, Capitulo 2; donde por primera vez conocemos la ubicación de la casa de Severus Snape.

No olviden visitar mi página web: **http:/ leilaniz. jimdo. com /**

.

**El amor nunca tiene razones, la falta de amor tampoco. Todo son milagros.**

**Eugene O'Neill**

.

.


End file.
